The Story of one
by unlivedjeans4232
Summary: Team RWBY, Dante (Devil May Cry), and Team JNPR all one room I know this sounds terrible and will seem like a waste of time but hey it's my first fanfic. By the way this will take ideas from several fanfics the main one being Naruto Genesis of the Nindo you can read it here /s/8218916/1/Naruto-Genesis-of-the-Nindo
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: I am not the best writer, however I can improve through you, and I would really appreciate it, so please I won't mind comments as long as they are constructively criticizing or can help me get through my terrible writing. Now this will deal with multiple universes: the RWBY universe, the Devil May Cry universe, the Naruto universe (not much of it), and the Skyrim universe. That is pretty much it, I thank you for checking this out.**

 _ **Beacon Academy Saturday at 7:00 A.M.**_

" **Yang, what did you do with Crescent Rose?" A 15 year old girl with black hair with red highlights named Ruby Rose exclaimed.**

" **Ruby, I did nothing with it." A tall Blond haired woman with highly revealing clothing and busty body said. This girl's name was Yang Xiao Long, Ruby's half sister.**

" **What is going on here?" Suddenly a girl with white hair and blue eyes walked into the room with the usual frown she sported. Her name was Weiss Schnee, the head of the Schnee Dust Company, a company that supplied the world with Dust a way that Huntresses and Huntsmen could defend themselves against the creatures of Grimm, savage beasts without a soul.**

" **Ruby lost Crescent Rose so she's blaming it on Yang." A 17 year old with amber eyes and black hair who was currently enjoying her book named Ninjas of Love spoke. This woman was Blake Belladonna, a book lover and also a Faunus, which she hid so well with her bow.**

" **And I'm telling her that it wasn't me." Yang answered.**

" **Then tell me where Crescent Rose is, Yang." Ruby was upset she wakes up to find that her not only was her sweetheart gone, but she also had a mission coming up for her team.**

" **Wait so you blame it on me for taking Crescent Rose even though I was asleep?" Yang questioned.**

" **It had to be you, you know how I think." Ruby said.**

" **How about this? Someone else took it instead of someone on team RWBY." said Blake.**

" **Oh my god, you are so genius, Blake! But where would they keep it?" Ruby asked.**

" **Maybe JNPR was paid off to take it." Weiss retorted. The rest of team RWBY just glared at her.**

" **What was it something I said?" No one answered.**

" **Fine let's search for it." Yang sighed.**

 **2 hours later**

 **As they were searching for Crescent Rose, a blinding light showed up and they were gone.**

 **So this is the end of chapter one, I know it was short however I want to give it a few days and see what people think. I want these first 4 chapters to lead up to what will happen for the main idea of this story. And by the way, I plan on making this longer like 100 chapters or something, and then split it into two parts of another 100. We'll see how this goes; it could be bad or good, who knows for now. I am really nervous about this. Plus I will use fanfictions for inspiration and telly you when they show up, I will tell you what the main source is. "Naruto Genesis of the Nindo."**


	2. Chapter 2

_Beacon Academy, shortly after Team RWBY disappeared._

"Ren, have you seen any of Team RWBY?" A girl with orange hair and a bubbly personality, often described as insane, inquired. Her name was Nora.

"No I haven't seen them, Nora." A person who had black hair and purple highlights named Lie Ren said.

All of a sudden, their leader had shown up. He had blond hair and blue eyes, along with armor over a hoodie and blue jeans. He wore fingerless gloves and had a retractable sword and shield at his disposal. "You guys also looking for them?" He asked.

Another girl then walked, in with blood red hair, Amazonian-like armor, long brown gloves and boots, and a sword and shield on her back. This girl's name was Pyrrha Nikos and she was a worldwide champion known for her victories before attending Beacon and also for being on a cereal box named Pumpkin Pete's although as she claimed it wasn't very healthy. "Did you guys find him yet?" She questioned.

"No we didn't. It was like they vanished." Ren uttered.

"That was weird, no trace at all either." Jaune replied.

"You two didn't search their room, did you!?" He blurted out.

"Of course! Wouldn't you if we were here?" Jaune and Pyrrha replied.

"I can kinda see where they are coming from!" Nora said in her energetic tune.

"But even still they shouldn't be searching their room. Wouldn't that get them in trouble?" Ren exclaimed

"Ren, I'm pretty sure that Ozpin already knows, I mean he has like a sixth sense." Pyrrha announced.

"Okay, can we please end this conversation!?" Jaune shouted.

"Fine but how are we supposed to find them when we have no clues at all?" Ren asked.

"I have a plan!" the leader of Team JNPR exclaimed while grinning.

"And what is this plan our amazingly fine leader?" Nora asked.

"When we went into the room, we didn't check everything, only what was in plain sight. Not drawers or bookshelves." (Little did they know what Blake's favorite book was and what the book was about). Jaune explained.

"THAT IS... BRILLIANT!" Nora shouted at the top of her lungs.

"Well I would suggest we get started now." Pyrrha said.

Suddenly, the same light that engulfed Team RWBY engulfed Team JNPR.

 **And that is that, another chapter done. I plan on uploading this with the third chapter however the third one I might have a problem writing it. because it is the Skyrim characters that are going to be in this fanfiction, not nearly as many as the RWBY, and one character will be named after a Fire Emblem character but is not the same character. Plus if you heard I will try and make this one timeline which is pretty tiring and time consuming for two people. But I want to share my ideas and don't forget, I want feedback for this so me and my friend who is editing this can improve. For now see you later.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay so now Skyrim. This was a hard chapter to write simply because I have problems thinking of things they would say compared to the rest of the characters, so let's get to it.**

Three people walk out of the Bannered Mare carrying food with them; two women, one male. One speaks and says "We sure got a good deal on this." One woman with red hair and violet eyes named Cordelia said.

The other woman with red eyes and that wore a outfit that covered her well besides her cleavage area spoke up and said "You could say that again". This girl's name was Serana, a daughter of Coldharbour. (Will explain this later for now just go with it).

Then finally the male spoke up. "You never know, these couldn't be that great of quality." He was wearing heavy steel armor and had a steel greatsword on his back. He was part of the Companions, a group of people who took jobs either to take care of someone else's business or to get rid of bandits.

"Oh shut up, Farkas, let us have fun for now." Cordelia uttered.

"Fine but don't let me tell you I didn't warn you." he said

"Well hopefully it does not come to that." Serana replied.

"Agreed." they all said

They then strolled out of Whiterun's front gates into the open land, where then they were stopped by a Guard "Halt what is your reason for leaving." The guard said impatiently.

"We just are on a job, do not worry." Farkas said

"Oh I am deeply sorry, I did not see you there companion." the guard replied.

"No damage done." he said. They then walked past the guard and then Cordelia said "Of course they kneel down just for you." she sarcastically said.

"Hey at least they didn't arrest us." Serana assured.

"That's a great way to think about it." Farkas replied.

Finally again a white light showed up to engulf them.

 **So that is the end of the chapter, yes I know it was the shortest out of all of them so far, however, I couldn't think of much for this chapter. Besides this, sorry. I know these chapters were already short but your mind can only serve you so well so for now I will see you later.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yay! The last of these "trailers" as I like to call them simply because they are short, sweet, and give you a brief description. Now how will I structure this, you may ask? I will make these chapters longer just to satisfy you more when a chapter is done. Now onto my grand scheme.**

 _ **Devil May Cry Evening 7:00 PM**_

A man with long, white hair and a red coat was sitting in a chair putting his feet on his desk, lazily trying hard to not fall asleep in case someone was going to walk in to give him a job to do. His name was Dante, a half demon-half human hybrid that opened a shop to kill demons because of what happened a long time ago to where his mother and brother who had supposedly died. This was because of his father, a man named Sparda, who was a demon that betrayed his own kind for humanity. After this event all demons hated him for turning over to humanity which in turn made his family a giant target for the demons, however he died before this event and he and his brother Vergil were too young to do anything about it. Because of this he decided to open a shop named Devil May Cry named after an event when he was 17.

All of a sudden, someone finally decided to walk in just before Dante was about to fall asleep. This man was wearing a hood over his face. "So what do you want? Usually, people don't walk in here for no reason." Dante asked lazily.

"Oh, right, I forgot this was one of those shops." He said with a groggy voice.

"What, did you think you could buy cakes or something?" he questioned sarcastically.

"No, but I do have a question; would you care to listen?" He inquired.

"Fine. What is it?" He could already sense his patience running thin with this guy, just who did he think he was anyway.

"Say, if I did have a job would you take it?" he interrogated.

"Of course! As long as the pay was good." He said.

"What if I told you that I was writing a book about demon types and their temperament against humans and I was paying one thousand for this?" He asked.

"Well that's easy, we have the stupid one, that's it and as for how they act against humans that is also not that difficult. They hate us with a passion." He said it like it was a no brainer.

"Thank you for your time and by the way, now disappear!" he yelled and then the same white light that engulfed the other people engulfed Dante, too.

* * *

 _ **Random alley in a city, same time before the incident**_

A random kid was walking down an alley. He was wearing a white hoodie,denim jeans and he was keeping his hair was covered by a hood just to not be recognized by people around him. He quickly moved along the streets to where his motorcycle was parked. He had heard rumors about this place as apparently it had been a famous place to perform homicides and he didn't feel like being the next victim. As he got on his motorcycle, he quickly started it and went to the place he was supposed to go, a warehouse on the edge of town. This was where he stored his stuff that he needed. Because of this he often went as fast as he could to avoid someone figuring out about this and kept all of it behind multiple doors to avoid it being stolen. He opened the door to find someone in his warehouse. This man resembled the other guy except burlier in stature and seemed to not cover his face as much. "How the hell did you get into here?" he asked.

"Sorry but i'm not here to negotiate who's wrong and who's right" The hooded man said impatiently. He kept going.

"I know who you are and I know your name so you can try and quiz me on this but I will get them right."

"I'll play your game. What is my name?" he asked.

"Rock." he said simply.

"Fine but what do you want with me?" Rock inquired.

"I want you to go to a room." he said bluntly.

"That's it?" he said.

"Yes, now come with me." he said and then, again, the white light came and took him.

 **Okay so now we can get to the meat of the story and if you couldn't tell, I have an OC and don't worry, it's not a RWBY OC. That is impossible nowadays. I have to do research for the next chapter and expect the first lore change to happen next chapter. But for now see you later.**


	5. Chapter 5

**We are now at the meat of the story. The rest of these chapters will be longer and if you didn't look before, this is the first chapter where a lore change will occur.**

 _ **Random Room, unknown time**_

The room was suddenly filled with groans of torment as the people landed in the room. "Yang, get off of me! Ouch! Blake, why did you do that!?" Ruby exclaimed.

"Sorry, Ruby, I didn't mean to." Blake apologized.

"What the hell is with this room?" Dante questioned. The people in that pile quickly unscrambled and then they saw the people that had transported Rock and Dante to this plain of existence. Dante quickly pulled out Ebony and Ivory and pointed at the one's head. "You have one second to explain to me why I'm here before I blow your brains out."

"And you will get your answers in no time, but for now, just trust me."

"Kinda hard to trust you considering you just teleported us to a different room." Rock rebutted.

"Wait, they are the reason that white light showed up in the sky?" Jaune inquired.

"Why, yes." The large burly one responded.

The room was suddenly filled with panic, knowing that they were the reason why they were there. The only ones not freaking out were Dante and Rock as they were the only ones that knew why they were not in their usual place. "SILENCE!" the one demanded to them. They quickly quieted down. "So explain to us why we are here and what you want with us." Serana requested.

"Well, good thing you asked because we were right about to tell you." The shorter one said.

"Oh great; now we have to listen to their monologue for an hour." Dante said sarcastically.

"It is actually about this book." The one raised up a book with someone's name on it. They couldn't tell whose name it was because they were too far away and the font was too small.

"This book is about you, Demon Hunter." the large one informed.

"What about me?" he asked.

"Why, your life of course." the other one said.

"Why? Mine isn't even that interesting." he asked.

"Because being the son of Sparda has to get you some claim to fame." he answered.

"You usually don't get famous because of your parents. Especially if one is a demon that everyone thinks is a myth. In fact it made me more of target because of it." Dante said.

"Wait did he just say a son of a demon?" Weiss asked.

"Why yes he did, missy, now if you don't mind, get out of the conversation." The one spoke while glaring.

"If it gets us out of this room, then fine." Dante told.

"So you agree?" he casually questioned.

"Yes and I am pretty sure the others don't want to be stuck in a white room with nothing to do besides sleep, read, and eat." Dante yawned.

"I wouldn't mind being in a white room." Cordelia and Farkas remarked.

"Then we shall leave you alone for the rest of this." he and the other one left after placing the book on a coffee table and went through a portal that led to nowhere.

"So I guess we have nothing to do besides start it." Pyrrha said the obvious.

"Oh, really, Sherlock?" the rest of the room laughed. Pyrrha blushed for saying the obvious.

"So how do we want to do this? Does one of us want to read aloud or we read it silently and summarize it?" sing or dance?" Ren asked.

"I say we read it aloud however I want to start it since this is technically my book."

"Okay." They all responded and quickly selected a place to sit. Dante picked up the book and turned to the first page "Oh great." Dante complained, annoyed.

"What is it?" Cordelia inquired.

He just stared at her and she automatically knew what he meant. (This is the first lore change right here, you'll see) It was that date, the date they had not talked about in a long time. The day of Dante, Vergil, and her mother dying. (I know, so surprising. We added an older sister into the mix and I am sorry if this offends you, but I kind of have to make this a fanfiction now, don't I?) He began, "Dante I want you to hide under these two rocks and do not move." Their mother Eva said.

"Wait why does she want you to hide under those rocks" Ruby asked. All she got was silence.

He continued, "But Mom why do I?" Dante's eight year old self questioned.

"Please, just do it." She practically shouted. That was when he knew this was bad he never heard her take that tone before unless it was him or his siblings being scolded.

"A-alright." His younger self wasn't prepared for what was about to happen next but his older self did. Dante gripped harder on the book as if he was about to rip it into pieces. His younger self quickly got under the two rocks and hid there for a few moments before he heard the door break down and then time seemed to slow down for his younger self as he saw the demons slaughter his mother in cold blood.

"Why does this have to be where the book starts?" Rock asked.

"Because life likes torturing me." Dante said seriously. He continued.

It then focused on another boy who looked surprisingly like Dante. He was currently at his father's grave when all of a sudden, demons showed up and ambushed him. He eventually went too far and got too close to the graves where he was pinned to one grave. That was when he saw fire and smoke coming from the house.

"Why is this happening?" The kid asked as if expecting a response from the demons.

"Why to these children who were doing nothing?" Blake asked

"It will all become clear, I promise you." Dante explained in anger.

(It becomes weird here in terms of appearance so let me explain this. Eva has red hair like her DMC counterpart but it's simply because I needed a way to explain why Cordelia has red hair, too and don't worry about Trish yet.) A ten year old girl was walking to her house only to see her brother pinned to a gravestone and her house on fire. She quickly walked over to her brother who said very hushed "Help your brother. I will be fine." She sprinted into the house and went to a random room only to find demons killing her mother and her brother under two rocks. She was crying and then she blacked out.

"So why us, huh?" Cordelia raised a brow.

"We just love trouble." Dante replied.

She woke up a while later to find her brother in the house's backyard out near where his twin was to find him gone and the only thing left was a blood splotch. She ran out to see if he was alright when she felt her ankle hurt but she didn't care; all she cared about was if her brother was fine. "Dante, are you okay?" she inquired.

"Do I look okay?" he replied.

"No. No you do not." Yang grinned.

"Have you heard of the word shut up?" Dante scowled.

"What? I am just trying to warm up the mood." It didn't help her case. Dante continued reading.

"I just lost my mother. Sorry that I can't be the best looking person right now." He glared at her.

"I-I'm sorry for intruding."

"No it's fine. I'm just not in a good mood right now." Dante apologized.

"So where is Vergil? Last I saw he was out near dad's grave." Dante asked.

"He was here but he was pinned to a gravestone." Cordelia answered.

"I guess whatever killed mom took Vergil." he said.

"That would be a pretty normal assumption." Serana commented.

"What are we supposed to do without a home, food, or pretty much anything?" she asked.

"We travel the world, I guess, there really isn't much to do anyway." he replied.

"Well, I guess off we go but before we do that do you have your sword?" she questioned.

"No I don't have it on me, let me search for it in the house." he replied. He came back half an hour later with his sword and they set out.

"Okay, end of the chapter I guess." Dante commented.

"Wow… THAT WAS AWESOME." Nora shouted.

"And you're giving me even more painful of a headache." Dante retorted.

"Well that was interesting. At least it made me want to read more." Blake told.

"Yeah, but it was also very sad." Ruby stated.

"I think we can all agree on that, Rubes." Yang assured.

"So what do we wanna do? I think there are more rooms down the hallway. Maybe two or more of them are bedrooms, maybe one bathroom." Farkas pointed out.

"I think we should read more before we see what the rest of these rooms are." Ren suggested.

"I can agree with that so I guess we read, then." Dante said.

"But why? Didn't you nearly break down with this chapter, Dante?" Weiss asked

"Because the sooner I get this done, the sooner I get to go home." he replied.


	6. Chapter 6

**So here is Chapter 6. I am kind of disappointed at how I didn't really convey that much emotion during that death and also how I failed to explain stuff in Chapter 5, so I am deeply sorry for that but now on to the story.**

* * *

"So who's reading next? I am kind of not feeling up to reading now." Dante asked.

"I guess I will." Serana said. Dante quickly gave her the book and she flipped to the page and started reading.

The two siblings started walking down a road, one carrying his sword given to his father. Then he started talking, "What happened to Vergil's sword? Was it taken by them?" he asked with a slight quiver in his voice still not believing what had happened only a few hours before.

"Last I saw it was near him, however, who knows what happened after I tried to find you." Dante nodded in acceptance.

"Wow, you two really know how to have a conversation don't you." Yang said

"That's what kind of happens when you see your mom murdered right in front of you." Cordelia said.

"Good point." she replied.

The siblings quickly found themselves approaching a town, the sign had several signs of rust on it but they could make out the title of the town. Apparently it was called Sunnyside Heights. Probably named after the hill you had to go up to get to this town, or something entirely different. "So what do you think this town has in it? It seems pretty small." Dante inquired.

"Size doesn't mean everything, brother." She said.

"So you randomly stumble upon a town, not only that, but it's not abandoned or infested with demons?" Blake said quizzically.

"Why do you say that?" Jaune asked.

"Well this can't be that far off of his house." She pointed at Dante. "So why haven't they started killing other humans because of the close proximity?" She questioned.

"I get what you mean now." Jaune said while nodding. Serana started reading again. "I suggest we find somewhere to sleep for now then tomorrow we think of a source of income." she commented. Her brother agreed. "Got any plans as of yet of what to do for income?" he said

"So far nothing, but that's why we have tomorrow, right?" She questioned. That was his sister, always so positive even in the worst of situations. "So let's search for an inn it is getting pretty late." he commented.

"Wow, you were way smarter than you are now." Weiss said getting a glare from Dante.

The two found the inn in the town in a short time. "This place is a dump!" the younger Dante said.

"I can attest to that. Let's hope the owners aren't as bad as this place's appearance." she spoke. They quickly walked into the inn and then walked to the front to ask for a room.

"Excuse me, but may we have a room for two please?" Cordelia said.

The one person turned around. It was definitely a female, however she looked like she went from Hell and back just to run this place. She had bags under her eyes and her clothes were dirty. Years of working here had taken a toll on her. She quickly responded, "That will be 10 cents for a night here." she replied. Cordelia quickly pulled the money out of her pocket and gave it to the woman.

"Wow; that's a steal!" Rock said.

She pointed to where the room was. Both of them walked to where the room was and laid down on the two beds in the room.

"We need to find him." Dante said.

"Find who?" Cordelia asked

"You know who, Vergil." he replied.

"Sorry, it's just that I am so drained from just a few hours ago." Cordelia responded.

"It's fine. I understand. I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight." he said.

"Goodnight, little bro." Cordelia replied tiredly.

"You are way different than you are now." Farkas said impressed that anyone could change so much.

"Time changes people." Dante replied.

Dante was the first to wake up. He quickly took a shower in the shitty showers that couldn't even really release too much water. It took him a few minutes to even get his hair wet enough so that he could put shampoo in it. Yang gasped. She couldn't even imagine taking that long to even put shampoo in her hair.

Then after he was done, he woke his sister up. "Sis, get your lazy butt up." he commented.

She groaned but eventually woke up then said good morning while walking into the showers. After she got out of the shower she sat on a bed across from where her brother was. "So, what are we going to do for money?" Cordelia asked.

"Why not help out here or somewhere in this town for now?" Dante suggested.

"'Who knows what kind of diseases this place has?'" Serana said.

"Who knows what kind of diseases this place has?" Cordelia said.

"When did you become a psychic?" Farkas questioned.

"I don't know." she answered.

"What do you suggest then, missy?" Dante remarked.

"How about we sell stuff?" she suggested.

"But wouldn't that require for us to have money in the first place?" he asked.

"Good point." she agreed.

"I just got an idea!"

"How about we become mercenaries. I mean, before dad died we were being taught by him." she spoke.

"That actually wouldn't be a bad idea." he agreed with her.

"So how about this, once we earn enough money, I try and open up a demon hunting shop?" he suggested.

"So is this the reason why they call you a demon hunter?" Weiss asked.

"Yes, Weiss, it is because of my shop, thank you very much." Dante replied Serana continued.

"First, we need something to wear instead of these and then we need a business card." Cordelia started babbling on about what they needed and didn't need. Dante quickly started waving in front of her face to bring her back to reality.

"You already have a weapon so we don't need those. You could buy me one too just so I don't have to make you do all the muscle work." The whole room started laughing at her excitement for doing just planning on being a simple mercenary.

"CORDELIA, SHUT UP ALREADY, WE SHOULD KNOW WHAT WE NEED AND DON'T NEED." Dante said that immediately quieting her down.

"Sorry I didn't realize how much I was going on." she apologized.

"It's fine I understand." he assured.

They just sat there for a few minutes not saying anything, then they quietly just walked out of the inn and started walking to the next town. "You guys really adjusted fast for just losing a brother and mother." Yang complimented. She couldn't imagine losing Ruby, she would probably just end up crying for ages until she reappeared.

"Well our father is a demon that killed the demon king." Dante bragged.

"Still can't make himself presentable." his sister jabbed at him.

"When did you start mocking me?" Dante asked.

"When you were born." she replied.

"Shouldn't we be setting up sleeping arrangements?" Weiss interrupted the argument.

"Yeah I would suggest that before we just pass out and wake up confused." Pyrrha set up a compromise.

"I guess you're all going to say I sleep on the couch." Dante commented.

"Why wouldn't we?" Serana asked.

"Gee, that's Weiss cold." Yang replied. The rest of the room groaned at that terrible pun, especially teams RWBY and JNPR.

"I guess I will sleep on one of these couches too." Rock called out.

"And then I guess we will split up the three rooms. You four in that room." Dante pointed at the left one.

"You other four in that room." he pointed at the one at the back of the hallway.

"And finally you three in there." he pointed at Farkas, Cordelia, and Serana.

"What about you two?" Cordelia asked.

"Me and this kid are sleeping out here." he replied.

"Name's Rock." he said, annoyed.

"Fine then, Rock and I are sleeping out here, okay?" The rest of them got in their rooms and quickly fell asleep, not knowing if it was day or not, and just not caring after half the shit they had to deal with.


	7. Chapter 7

**Now for another chapter in the book. Something I think I need to improve on is making dialogue exchanges longer and I also need to be more descriptive. Now, on to the story.**

Dante woke up feeling dreary as usual after a nightmare. They seemed to be happening more and more as of late. He walked over to the bathroom and decided to take a shower to get some of the thoughts out of his head. Why did he think that he knew all of them? Of course he knew why he knew why he knew his sister. However, he remembers their faces but not the moments that they spent together much if at all. He quickly got out of the shower and got dressed wearing his identifiable red. The rest of the group got up albeit groggily and Dante started a discussion.

"So from what I have thought up, I recognize all of you. However, my memory is actually not knowing how I met you all. Now, if anybody had this experience please speak up before I think I am insane." Dante spoke while reaching for a drink that he had made before the rest of them woke up. All of them said yes to the question. "Well, I guess that solves that." he responded casually.

"So who is making food?" he asked.

"I suppose I can." Serana commented while reaching for a cookbook that was conveniently on the counter.

"I kinda learned so I guess I will help, too." Rock joined in with Serana while the rest were discussing what to do next in terms of food. After they decided on who would be cooking and what would be cooked, they quickly changed the conversation towards the book. "Do you know how long this will go into your life?" Ren inquired.

"No not at all. What, do you think I am a magician?" Dante asked with a brow lifted.

"Well as long as this doesn't end with the end of the world I am fine with this story." Ruby commented. "But knowing how this book is going, I wouldn't be surprised if it did."

"As long as there are puns I am fine." Yang said.

"Still doesn't fix the fact that your puns are terrible." Weiss responded with the usual frown on her face. "And besides, at least the last chapter ended on a happy note."

Shortly after breakfast was distributed and finished they got the book and popped the million dollar question.

"Who is reading this chapter?" Cordelia questioned, reaching for the book and lifting it up so they could see it.

"I wouldn't mind reading." Blake said, quickly reaching for the book and opening it to the next chapter.

 _ **Random inn, Morning Time**_

" **So Cordelia, how are we supposed to get somewhere where we can hang out and organize jobs along with becoming very famous in such a short time?" Dante interrogated.**

" **We work simple as that." she responded tiredly. After they got on the road, both of them barely had any time to sleep so they looked like zombie children.**

"Wow, they definitely are not letting go of these descriptive details!" Nora cried amazed.

"What do you expect? This is a book. After all, they do have to have these things." Dante responded.

"How would you know? You probably just read porn magazines for entertainment!" Weiss aggressively butted in.

"You would be surprised, princess, you can't judge people based on how they pass the time." Dante replied with a glare just as sharp as hers.

Blake continued to read.

" **Yeah, but even still we can die, you know." Younger Dante argued.**

" **I am not saying we have to be reckless. I am saying that we don't need to spend a whole bunch of money on armor that we basically won't need." she responded smartly, careful not to make it seem as if she dissed her brother for how he thought at times.**

" **Fine, but we still need clothes and we cannot really get that without money." he responded while making a motion with his fingers.**

" **Good point."**

"This is such an interesting conversation." Yang commented sarcastically.

"Yang, you dolt!" Weiss yelled. "Don't you see they aren't as blessed as you in this moment? They don't even have fresh clothes to wear!"

"Whoa, Ice Princess actually not shutting someone out. I'm surprised." Dante chuckled. He took another sip out of his drink.

"Quiet you." she replied while pointing at him.

 **The two continued to converse until 6 people walked into the inn. They seemed to be wearing leather jackets and from what the two could smell they smelled like gas, and from what they could deduce, they were a biker gang. One of them walked up to the lady at the front and asked "Hey do you think I could get a discount if I tried hard enough to seduce you?"**

" **Depends, it's kinda hard when you smell like shit." she replied back, smirking.**

 **Another one of the bikers put his hands on the front counter and said "I wouldn't suggest bad mouthing him Missy. You just might get hurt." he then reached for a tug at her hair, but she quickly slapped his hand away.**

" **I'm not as innocent as I look."**

" **That doesn't mean you can't be beaten."**

"Man this guy is really desperate isn't he?" Ruby commented on how forceful he could be.

"Ruby, it has nothing to do with that, it's the fact that they don't understand the meaning of no." Serana said. This was the only experience that she had with this, but from what she could tell they just seemed a lot like bandits. Just not nearly as fast acting when it came to violence, then again, that wasn't that hard to beat, they did tend to act immediately when it came to hurting people.

" **Hey, didn't you understand the first time when she said no, she wasn't interested? or was it your bad breath that got in the way?" Dante yelled at the biker with as much laziness as possible. The biker turned to him. "What did you just say to me, pipsqueak?"**

" **I know you heard me right. You just don't want to admit it." he continued to taunt him even though he knew that they probably had weapons on them and could hurt him severely. Well, as severely as someone with a healing factor can be before they just regenerate.**

"That actually is a good point. Do you feel pain when, say, something is cut off or something?" Weiss asked.

"Yeah, but probably not as long as you do since it closes at a really fast rate." Dante replied nonchalantly.

"Damn cheat codes." some people in the room muttered.

 **The rest of the biker gang surrounded him and his sister. The sister simply just gave him a worried expression. "So kid how much do you think you are going to win this, to be honest I just think you won't survive past the first hit." The leader said.**

" **overconfidence isn't really all that much of a good trait to have buddy." Dante replied while looking at him straight in the eye with a smirk. "And besides I doubt you have the guts to punch me when there are several onlookers here." He cockily shrugged his shoulders.**

"Didn't you just tell him that being overconfident is a bad trait?" Rock questioned while raising a brow.

"I haven't been known to follow my own advice." Dante replied.

 **After that line, the leader threw the first punch straight for Dante's head. Dante grabbed it, already bored with the fight. He wasn't even as good as he talked. He simply just grabbed him and broke his arm. "You bastard!" the leader exclaimed and then he passed out.**

" **Hey, it's not my fault that you left yourself open." Dante faced the rest of the biker gang and cracked his knuckles. "So who's next?"**

 **It didn't take long for the rest of the biker gang to be dispatched by Dante. It seemed that they were all bark but no bite.**

"How the hell did you learn how to fight that good at the age of eight?!" Yang questioned.

"That will probably be revealed sometime in this book, so I wouldn't really ask that just yet." Dante commented.

 **Cordelia watched from afar wincing as how easily these people were defeated by an eight year old. Dante walked to the front of the counter where the lady was. "So do I get anything for this?" Dante asked with a blank expression.**

" **Well, I guess I could pay you for your trouble or I can make you work here and get you money. Seeing how you are dressed I can hardly say that you are very rich." she pointed out.**

" **I guess you could say that. We will take the job for now. Is that fine to you Cordelia?"**

 **Cordelia was snapped out of her trance and quickly muttered a yes.**

"Wow, I do not remember being that weird back then." Cordelia said, amazed at how she was in a trance at a bar fight that was a smackdown in her brother's favor and that she didn't even need to worry about.

" **Okay, so I guess that you two will work at this inn as a cleaning crew starting now. And by the way the name is Eliza." Eliza gave the two the basic rundown of what they would be doing starting from cleaning in the afternoon all the way until nighttime. The kids asked her if they could live with her until they got enough money to rent an apartment. Eliza said yes saying that that was the least she could do for them after what they did for her.**

"Now the chapter is finished. That took a lot out of me." Blake commented. She had never read that much out loud in her life, not to mention that she barely stopped.

"Did you two even know how much you were being paid for this?" Jaune interrogated.

"Nope." they both muttered dryly.

"At least you have a source of income." Ren and Ruby said positively. Ruby then just started posing for no reason.

"Uh, why are you doing that?" Farkas inquired.

"Because she is just weird like that." Weiss muttered and then started yelling at Ruby for how immature she was being. "I mean, is it really that hard to remain reserved for at least 5 minutes, Ruby Rose?"

"I am so sorry, Weiss." The two started bickering and the rest either just shook their heads or laughed at them.

"So are we having lunch now or later?" Pyrrha asked.

Team RWBY and the rest of Team JNPR agreed so the rest of the group just went along with it.

 **Wow, the end of chapter 7 already. Man, this is going by fast and I really do want criticism. I am sorry for uploading so late I was just so busy, especially when it came to RWBY Volume 4, but sadly I have not seen the first episode yet. Hopefully I will soon. Also, when it comes to the timelines that these characters are in, the Skyrim characters are all post-Skyrim so that means after all the DLC and the main storyline and Dante is DMC 4 Dante. Finally, RWBY is post volume 2. See ya!**

 **P.S. I will try to upload more frequently.**


	8. Chapter 8

"So who wants to cook?" Pyrrha asked while looking through the cupboards for what they had in their disposal.

"Well, I would but who knows if I would poison you or not?" Dante went to the couch, lied down, and said "Unless you want to be adventurous, then I couldn't care less."

"I wouldn't like to be poisoned. I have a very far life ahead of me, thank you very much." Yang replied. The rest of the gentlemen and ladies respectfully disagreed with letting Dante cook.

"Well, who else then?" Dante asked.

"I could try. It might not be good, but at least it won't be horrible." Ruby answered.

"I guess that works well. Ruby cooks, we talk about the book, and if she does know how to multitask, then she can join into the conversation, too." Cordelia then sat down on one of the many furniture lying around the room.

"So any idea on what we want to do after lunch?" Jaune asked.

"I guess we could check out what is outside or whether or not there is more to this house than meets the eye." Ren suggested with a straight face, which Ren was prone to do.

"I think that wouldn't be that bad of an idea." said Jaune.

After lunch was distributed and finished, the group swiftly got up and started debating who would do what.

"Okay, so Dante, you check what is outside, I will check what is in this house for any other rooms besides the bedrooms and the bathroom, and the rest of you will stay here." Serana then simply walked into the side of the house where the rest of the rooms were.

"How come they make me do all of the work?" Dante questioned.

"Because you are supposed to be the big, strong man in this household. I mean, who wouldn't consider you one?" Nora replied as if it was a no-brainer and quickly relaxed with the rest of her team.

Dante started walking without hurry towards the only door that they had known about that hadn't been opened, and when he did open it he was surprised at what he saw. It was a glorious field with targets, dummies, and also a random arena in the middle of it. "So I'm guessing that this is made for us to keep training just so we don't get rusty." Jaune commented. He picked up Crocea Mors, his sword, and started swinging at the dummies. "And they are surprisingly durable, too."

"Well, they are dummies. What do you expect, Arc?" Weiss asked with as much annoyance in her voice as she possibly could.

"Weiss, can you stop shooting down Jaune for just a second?" Blake scolded her. Jaune gave her a quick smile which she gave back. Weiss then walked away and Jaune then walked up closer to Blake. "Thanks, Blake."

"No problem, Jaune, just try not to state the obvious in front of Weiss. You know how she gets when that happens." Blake warned him.

"Okay, I guess there is nothing else to see here, so I'm thinking we can walk back inside now." Dante said. The group quickly got inside and shut the door behind them, waiting to see what Serana found.

* * *

Serana continued to search another room to see if there were any other secrets there could be in this house. "Dammit! Nothing and yet I still thought that there would be something in here. I mean, don't you usually hide stuff in the well furnished room and not the bathroom." Serana was at the end of her ropes when she accidentally bumped into one of the beds, fell over, and muttered a curse. Then she found it a small key under the bed. She knew that it wasn't any of the groups', judging based on the fact that she didn't remember any of them having a key on their visible bodies. "What could this be to? Whatever it is, it better be important and not be a waste of my time."

She then noticed a similar keyhole on a clothing drawer on the side on the room and she put it in only to open up one of the drawers. The weird thing was that all that was in there was a page of writing with big letters that said, "follow the arrows". She then turned the paper to see what was on the back and there were the arrows that was spoken of in the writing. "Odd. Are they just expecting me to be in the same spot that this paper was in or do they want me to be in the center of the room?"

Serana followed the arrows. She was already bored of this puzzle's stupid games. It lead her to the same drawer, but it then pointed down towards the bottom drawer and she opened it. It had a button in it. After pushing the button, She gasped as the wall opened to reveal a vast library of books which held knowledge of who knows how old texts. It also seemed to have a personal quarters filled with rare ingredients that probably took years to get. "This is truly interesting. Who knows what I could learn from these books?" Serana asked herself. She shook herself out of her trance and quickly ran back to the group.

* * *

Ruby was enjoying a bottle of milk when she heard running down the hall and she turned just in time for Serana to nearly run into her. "Oh sorry, I didn't see you there, Ruby." Serana apologized while still having her heart beat from excitement.

"It was nothing! Just as long as you are fine, I am okay." Ruby accepted the apology with gratitude that she didn't get run over.

"So what did you find that got you so excited all of a sudden?" Farkas interrogated.

"There is a library, but not just any library, a library filled with old texts and rare ingredients!" Serana exclaimed.

"Well, how does that apply to us?" Rock questioned.

"It could tell us what this place's history is or, better yet, who those people that captured us are." Serana informed him.

"You never know. It could just be old Shakespeare writing or something." Jaune replied; he then continued. "But what we do know is that whatever was in that library was meant to be kept out."

"Oooooh, can I clobber it?" Nora asked.

"No, Nora, we don't even know if it's a living thing or not." Ren scolded her with as much seriousness as possible.

"Would you suggest that we read the book just to get further along for today?" Farkas asked the group. They all agreed to his question. "Good, so I guess I can start reading."

 **Dante walked into Eliza's house with Cordelia, but once they walked in they gasped.**

"What was in there, a room filled with gold, small shack, or better yet, a tiny hill worth of porn?" Yang asked. The others wisely decided to not to answer the question.

"Listen up and you'll find out." Farkas laughed.

 **The house seemed so much larger on the inside than the outside. From what they could tell, the house that had multiple rooms big enough to hold four people. The walls were finely painted with a fancy dark red instead of the usual colors that were in that town that were usually faded or were just peeling off of the wall itself.**

The people in the room just looked at each other besides Weiss because she has heard of more expensive and well-made rooms.

" **How did you manage to have enough money to afford this yet you work at a bar?" Cordelia questioned.**

" **You see, if I were to tell you how it happened, we would be here all night so…" Eliza then walked over to her fridge just to check what was in it.**

" **Lettuce, sauce, meat..." she started checking off the things that she had and the things that she needed.**

" **So what's the verdict?" Dante inquired.**

" **We should be fine for the day, but we are going to have to try and not eat that much for fear of me not being able to get anything tomorrow." Eliza responded to Dante's question with certainty.**

 **The three managed to cook something that wasn't that time consuming or needing of many materials. For the two siblings, this was the first time in a while that they got to eat something that wasn't going to make them vomit from just seeing it.**

"What did you two see that would make you two vomit?" Blake interrogated.

Their faces immediately turned white and they quickly muttered a "You don't want to know." for an answer.

 **After dinner, they tried to figure out sleeping arrangements for the two just so they wouldn't wake Eliza up or the other up. After that was figured out, they quickly went over to their separate rooms and then fell asleep for a new day.**

"These chapters keep ending on a good note and I like it." Ruby commented with a grin that stretched across her face.

"If I remember correctly, the next few should end pretty pleasantly." Dante then got up and stretched finally walking out the front door.

"Oh that reminds me. What did you find out there?" Serana asked.

"Pretty much a big field with dummies and targets. You know, the usual." Rock responded and then asked the question, "Why can't we remember each other? I mean, it's obvious that we all knew each other pretty well?".

Serana then walked up and put her hand on his back "I think it might have to do with this book to be honest." she stated.

After that statement, the rest of the group went to whatever they were used to just in case something were to happen.

 **Okay, another chapter done and boy am I happy with this! I think that I am enjoying this more and more as I continue this to tell you the truth. Thanks for the positive reviews everyone! Finally, RWBY Volume 4 is awesome so far. Lets hope it stays that way. And with that I say goodbye people and see you next chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello, I will not say much, but I will say one thing: I will open up a Strawpoll for whether or not to keep Eliza and the people who work at the shop besides Dante and Cordelia alive or not. If you want to vote here is the link: .me/11598589**

Rock woke up to the sounds of metal clashing from what seemed to come from outside. Rock hurried outside to only discover that the sound was only from Jaune and Pyrrha sparring against each other.

"Why are you two practicing this late when you could be sleeping?" Rock gave the two a puzzled look then said, "Don't you know that people are sleeping, and I am not pointing fingers, but also that some need it more than you?" The two gave him a guilty look.

"Sorry, but this is usually what we do when it comes to training." Jaune and Pyrrha responded albeit a bit guilty they didn't know that the house could pick up that much sound or that they were making that much noise.

"No, it's fine, but I do have to ask, how long have you been training for?" Rock asked.

"About two or three hours, something like that." Jaune and Pyrrha looked like they just wanted to pass out from how their stances were or how slumped over they were. He also noticed how their armor had small marks in them as if they were actually trying to kill each other.

After the two of them went back inside they noticed how the room was changed, as in there was now a TV in the center of the room, the furniture was also moved around to make sure that it would be in front of it, as well as a note that said "Just to make it more enjoyable...". Rock crumpled the note and threw it in the garbage effortlessly.

"How did he manage to do this in the little time I was outside?" Rock thought to himself. There was no way that they could sneak past he, Pyrrha, and Jaune, not to mention not wake up the group inside the house and then getting out without a trace. Besides that note, they managed to use some kind of magic. That was the only solution he could come up with regarding the preposterous logic of this TV. Rock decided to tell Jaune and Pyrrha to go to bed just so he wouldn't make himself mad and have anybody see him just smash the TV himself.

After he managed to come up with a solution to this, Team RWBY woke up and noticed the TV and the different arrangement of the room. "Did we seriously fall asleep and have the room change on us?" Yang asked and got no response to the question that had everyone baffled.

"Why would they give us a TV and nothing else that was useful, like, I don't know, an actual escape to the real world?!" Weiss exclaimed with her arms crossed and huffed like a child looking at the TV as if it was the reason for all of her life's torture.

"Is this some kind of magic?" Blake asked thinking the same thing as Rock did when he saw it.

"Guys, I am sure that this is just something that we shouldn't freak out about." Ruby tried to sooth her team's nerves but to no avail.

After the commotion from Team RWBY they managed to wake everybody up and that also made them panic. Rock could only facepalm to their loud reactions to this stupid TV.

"Can you kids just shut the hell up!? I'm trying to get some shut eye here!" Dante proceeded to cover his ears with a pillow.

The room then went silent.

"Good, now can we just ignore the Goddamn TV and get along with the story?"

Dante went to the kitchen and muttered something like _stupid kids_ which managed to make Team RWBY blush for their stupidity. "I mean, who gets riled up over a TV? It's a TV, it's not like it'll kill us in our sleep or anything." Dante commented.

Dante came back soon after, carrying a bowl of cereal. "Apparently they also added more stuff to the kitchen because their was nothing in there that was easy to make beforehand." Dante then went to the couch, laid down, and enjoyed his cereal. "So explain to me why this TV makes you all so rowdy all of a sudden." Dante just stared them down with his cold blue eyes.

"I freaked out because who knows what they could do if they can put a TV without waking us up?" Weiss lied. She didn't want to have anyone think of her as thinking like a child.

After the rest of team RWBY explained themselves, Cordelia made the wise decision of reminding them about the book which Ruby gladly accepted to read.

"Okay, let's see what you manage to get into this time." Ruby said, sending a look towards Dante in which he shrugged in response.

" **Hey, can you two get down here?" Eliza shouted down the stairs.**

" **Sure but can I ask why you are acting as if something amazing will happen today?" Cordelia questioned from her room.**

I would have to wonder that too." Farkas commented.

 **After the two managed to get to the house a week ago, the two managed to figure out how the house worked and all of that junk. With Eliza being gone for the inn, they had no Idea how it worked so they figured it out themselves. They each had a separate room that they could pick out for the both of them. The only reason why they weren't set to work immediately was so that Eliza could explain to them what they would do. What did they get, you might ask? Why that was cleaning duty. The two rejected the idea at first...That was until Eliza explained to them that there were no open spots available save for that.**

"That seems fair. You might get the crappiest job but you still get payed and you didn't even have to fill out an application!" Yang said while giving the two a thumbs up to Dante and Cordelia. Both of them rolled their eyes.

 **It also didn't take long for her to know what happened and why they were in that town in the first place.**

* * *

 **Flashback**

" **So can you explain to me why you were at my inn that night or what?" Eliza asked. Her black hair was concealing her face because of how dark it was outside which made her look more intimidating than she should have been.**

" **We, uh, we…" Cordelia stuttered. She still couldn't believe what had happened before this. Her mother Eva and brother Vergil gone not even in that long of a time frame. Her brother looked at her with sad eyes that spoke the sad story they had. He decided to speak for her.**

" **Our mother was killed in front of us... They were demons and our brother was taken away by them, too. So we decided to travel town to town seeing what we could get." Eliza gasped. Of all the things she expected, she wasn't thinking of that. She curled her hands into fists and thought to herself "** _ **Damn monsters."**_

" **No kid deserves to live like that! I'll tell you what, I will get you two gifts when you start working and we will see how that will go." She gave the two kids a smile which got their attention.**

" **Thank you so much." Cordelia had tears in her eyes as she had never been shown that much kindness from a stranger let alone a friend. She reached over the table to hug Eliza in which she gladly returned.**

* * *

"You two should be proud that you had someone to help you without wanting anything in return." Pyrrha said to Cordelia and Dante.

Blake was thinking to herself of all the things she had to deal with as a faunus. The violence, the people who would never give her a second look, or worse the people who would be drunk. She had never come across someone who had been that kind "If only more people like her lived in my generation…" she thought.

" **It's the day you start working, you two! Shouldn't you be excited? I mean, you do get cash from this." Eliza had a grin on her face and started humming to herself shortly afterward.**

 **Dante soon walked out of his room and said, "Oh, yeah, sure, but we're kind of eight and ten; we need our beauty sleep, you know." He then walked down the steps and into the kitchen , The room was a little big, above an average kitchen, with mostly brownish-orangish color tiles on the wall while the floor was made out of wood. The pots and pans were cluttered around the room showing that there was unexpected company. The sink towered above the normal capacity and the dishwasher was currently full with plates cleaning itself. finally noticing that there were two envelopes on the table one for each of them Dante said "Yo, Cordelia get down here, we got gifts!" She quickly came down dressed in just a nightgown and slippers.**

"It's always the gifts that get the kids to start moving." Farkas said with a smirk.

"At least you know you can sometimes buy love." Serana replied.

" **Ready, set, GO!" Dante and Cordelia raced to see who could open up their envelope faster. Inside Dante's was two pistols. One of them had the engravement "Ebony" and the other one "Ivory". Inside Cordelia's envelope was a locket.**

"Wow, that is kind of disappointing for you. One gets guns and the other gets jewelry." Rock said, giving a glance toward Cordelia. She gave him a sad look in return.

"It's not the gift itself, but it's how much love it has put into it." she responded with her arms crossed.

" **Okay, so explain to me why you got us gifts and also why mine is guns." Dante commented with an eyebrow raised. "I already have a sword so why would I need double the killing power?"**

" **Don't worry, I will teach you how to use them. I got you Ebony and Ivory because some demons have been getting less and less afraid as of late." Both Cordelia and Dante winced at the mention of demons. It wasn't even that long since their mother and maybe their brother was killed in cold blood. Eliza had noticed this and asked, "Right I forgot about that sorry." The two mentioned nodded at this.**

"Wait a second, so they know that demons exist in this world?" Blake was shocked so much that her face turned white. They not only talked about it as if they were nothing more than wild animals, but also that they were talked of in a normal conversation.

"Uh, yeah, sure there were a lot of demon hunting businesses popping up and disappearing soon after so it was common sense to assume that they were real." Dante seemed bored, his eyes only barely opened and was on the border of unconsciousness.

" **What is so special about this locket that makes it as good a gift as a gun?" Cordelia stated the obvious that was what made Eliza sigh. She was hoping that the kids wouldn't be comparing the gifts to each other; not only that but she didn't even see the button that opened it up.**

"Place your bets on what is in that locket!" Jaune spoke in an announcer voice which made some of the group laugh at his antics.

" **Press the button on the side, Cordelia. See what happens." Eliza said impatiently. Cordelia did as she was told and was shocked to see that it had a small spike that popped out of the front of it.**

"I take back what I said, that is way better of a gift than just two guns." Rock commented. Dante gave Rock a guilty look with his hand over his heart.

"How could you?" Dante questioned faking tears. The rest of the room was in cold sweat.

" **This is interesting… thank you." Cordelia was always the kind of pacifist of the family. She wasn't like her two brothers who would fight with sticks in the hallway and definitely not her father, the so-called "Legendary Dark Knight", Sparda. Although, if she had to use a weapon, she wouldn't be against it; she just wasn't as involved with them.**

"So from what I'm hearing, your father was pretty much a legend." Ren had an eyebrow raised, never hearing about something about a Legendary Dark Knight from where he was. Then again, he was from a different world entirely.

"Pretty much." Dante answered as if it were casual discussion, as he normally did. After all, if you went through the things he had to, a legendary father that became a myth wouldn't really seem out of the ordinary.

"Why are you not raised on top of a perch then?" Yang asked. Yang Xaio Long was not an idiot by any means, it's just that it made no sense for someone to suddenly not say anything about it especially when you are a biological son of that person.

"Because…" Serana began. "No one would believe him. He would probably be considered A, a liar, the better of the two options, or B, insane."

"Exactly, that is why we didn't say anything about it." Cordelia said with a flare of the "finally someone gets it" feeling.

" **That would be awesome for undercover missions! Just imagine what you could do with those." Cordelia swore she saw stars in both Eliza's and Dante's eyes.**

" **So now that you two are ready, we have to get to the inn just so you can actually meet the rest of the crew." Eliza tugged the two to a car that she had in the back of the house. It was a medium-sized car that could fit a family of five. It was painted a pure, metallic black and had the windows tinted just enough so that it wouldn't be illegal. Of course the fifth person wouldn't have a seat belt, but that was besides the point.**

 **Eliza walks around to the driver's door, opens it up, and straps herself in. Dante and Cordelia had a bit of trouble with the handles on the back doors. It seems as though the doors' handles were very tight. Eliza unbuckled herself, and personally helped the two with the doors. "What you want to do it push harder on it. It's an older model so it's going to be a bit more stubborn. Hehe." Eliza then, with a smile, lightly pressed on the children's thumbs and swung the doors open so that the two could get inside.  
The children sat in and put on their seatbelts as Eliza did the same. She placed her keys into the ignition and turned forward. The car made a sound and the radio kicked on. She noticed it was a bit too loud, so she turned it down a notch. She adjusted the gear and before they knew it, they were on the road.**

" **Can I ask a question?" Dante asked.**

" **You just did, but you can ask another one."  
Dante groaned. He always hated when his mom did that to him, especially if he was irritated.**

" **Okay, why weren't the rest of the workers there when we showed up?" Dante inquired.**

"That is a very good question." Jaune said. The entire room was thinking the same exact thing. " _Why didn't we wonder that?"_

 **Eliza hummed in thought for a second before giving a clear answer. "Unlike me they have a fixed schedule which was a really dumb decision on my part but whatever. I can work for however long I feel like." She had her index finger standing up as if she was a teacher, which in some ways she was to the two children.**

 **It didn't take time for them to reach the inn that both Dante and Cordelia saw from a week ago. With its rustic look and old timey lamps, it frankly looked more like a house than an inn.**

" **Okay, you two, we need to get this place ready. Let's see here. The rest of the crew shouldn't be here for another hour, so that should give us enough time to dust the floors, get the machines in the kitchen working, and also get some of the people who are sleeping in the top of the place awake and out of here. Well, at least the ones who were only sleeping here for a day." Eliza stopped. "Shit! I forgot the list! Wait, if I remember correctly there should be an extra one in there too." The children could hear her shoulders relax.**

Pyrrha could tell that this was going to go bad soon, maybe in a few chapters or so. Maybe it was just a gut feeling, but usually she trusted it and it was mostly never wrong. (This is where the Strawpoll comes in.)

 **After an hour of hard work, Eliza guided them to where the rest of the people who worked here. They walked in and got dressed in their outfit as soon as the five walked in.**

"I wonder what they're like. I hope that they can crush things just as good as me." Nora said with as wide of a grin as she normally had. The rest had to agree with her, minus the smashing part.

 **When the five workers walked in they all stopped talking and just stared at the two kids next to Eliza.**

" **First we get a warning from a supervisor about how we don't treat our customers right and now you're enforcing child slave labor." An old man with a newsboy cap, a horseshoe mustache, and overalls said.**

 **The rest of the workers started to raise their voice about the problem, one even saying "What are they, your kids?". Eliza quickly scolded them all which quieted them.**

" **No, and no, these two helped me when those bikers that we kept seeing going around the inn and, to put it boldly, got rid of them. So I agreed to help them when it came to money." She felt really annoyed that her workers would cause such a commotion in response to her when she hadn't even explained why they were here and why they didn't just wait for her to answer their questions.**

" **So how do you expect these two to help in that won't hurt the inn in some way?" A gritty looking fellow with brown and grey hair and a cleft chin narrowed his eyes as he asked the question in confusion and frustration. Eliza rolled her eyes.** _ **Of course he would be the one to bring up the fact that they weren't subpar or that they couldn't help the inn.**_ **she thought.**

 _Why does that remind me of Weiss?_ Yang and Ruby thought simultaneously.

 **A young man with dirty blonde hair and a blue polo shirt walked up to the two, held out his hand, and said "Stephen Long, recent high school graduate; you?" Dante was the first to walk up to him and he shook his hand. "Dante."**

" **So no last name?"**

" **Nope."**

 **There was a pause.**

" **Well, this is awkward." Stephen scratched his head.**

 **Cordelia soon followed, shook, and said her name.**

 **The others took notice and they decided to greet and shake, a way of apologizing to Eliza, per se.**

" **William Pierre, both the oldest guy and the comedian around here."**

" **Summer Springs, lover of books."**

" **Renae Ronda-James. N-nice to meet you two."**

" **Michael Port. Canadian, tall, thin, and handsome." Everyone stared with a grin. Michael chuckled.**

Farkas chuckled. Noticing no one else did, he stopped.

 **Eliza was happy to see them get introduced to their new coworkers. "Now that you've gotten yourselves introduced, you should get to know everybody. I'll be right here if you need me."**

 **The seven conversed.**

 **Stephen Long, often called Steve and the first worker who spoke to the children, a Caucasian young adult who deems and is deemed a klutz. Steve, having recently graduated, found himself working at the inn for Eliza. He believes that he can improve under any circumstances. He is a shorter boy with an average build who happens to have a slight, almost unnoticeable tint to his white skin. He possesses bright blue eyes and dirty blonde hair held by a face as round as a clay ball. His appearance seems to fit his personality with naturally raised eyebrows and a high-pitched voice. Steve was very casual, as most kids are, wearing clothes ranging little from t-shirts/polo shirts and blue jeans with white tennis shoes. Despite his clumsiness, Steve only damages things on rare occasion.**

"That sounds a lot like you, Jaune." Blake stated.

"H-he is not at all like me! He has brown hair!" Jaune blushed.

 **William Pierre (real name Sebastian Morin), a Latino man with a sarcastic sense of humor. A lot of people assume he went through quite a lot back in his day, due to his Latin origin. However, he pretends it never happened. William is slightly above average height, a bit sinewy, tan, has black hair usually kept under a newsboy's hat, brown eyes, and a thick horseshoe mustache. He is an older gentleman likely around fifty or sixty years old, as one may be able to tell from his usual work outfit, consisting of a white dress shirt with golden buttons, and baggy, chestnut brown pants with suspenders hanging down from his waist. A lot of his co-workers say that he "makes everybody's day".**

 **Summer Springs, a regular reader of books. She personally prefers older titles such as** _ **War of the Worlds**_ **by H.G. Wells, and** _ **Of Mice and Men**_ **by John Steinbeck, though she loves reading new things almost as much. She's about as easy to read as a closed book. Summer is very quiet and has what a lot call a "permanent poker face", consistently not having much of an expression or even that big of an inflection in her voice. Many find her gothic, with her skin as white as paper, her lips painted a glossy purple reminiscent of a plum, and her glasses a dark, sharp, catlike style with no upper frame to speak of. Summer had bangs that hung like laundry on a clothesline in front of her forehead and the rest of her long, wavy hair hung around the back. She wore longsleeved shirts like sweaters and pullovers and had a distinguished pair of black leather boots, with sequins resembling diamonds on each ankle and heels colored gold. On the occasional instance she does speak, she's usually the voice of reason, most times using words that the other workers aren't familiar with.**

Jaune stared at Blake. Blake stared at Jaune. Blake and Jaune said "Huh.".

 **Renae Ronda-James, a fifteen-year-old introverted girl. Though she speaks more often than Summer does, Renae is hardly audible and mumbles a lot. Renae prefers not to speak of her past home life and whenever someone tries to talk to her about it, she freezes up and sometimes cries. She's nervous around customers, further hinting at some form of anxiety. Whenever she sees a customer say "thank you" and exit the door, she sighs in relief. Renae is a brunette of a light hair color and small eyes with a decent amount mascara on her eyelashes. Her straight hair that went down to her shoulder blades and the sides of it were squared. She has dimples on her rosy cheeks and lips thin like graham crackers. Renae's fond of double-layered shirts and sometimes even wore two shirts because of it. When she was introduced to Dante and Cordelia, she had on an orange t-shirt with a light yellow tank top that would have revealed her bellybutton reading "BEST" over it and a pair of tight-fitting blue jeans along with some grey canvas shoes with green laces. She sees Eliza as a second mother and her co-workers as older brothers and sisters.**

 **Michael Port, a twenty four-year-old Caucasian man of Canadian descent. The crew of the inn see Michael as a bit of a showoff/playboy but respect him nonetheless. Michael has been known to be narcissistic and not the greatest samaritan, though not the worst, either. While Michael can be very frank, rude, and cheap, he wouldn't let a single customer be unsatisfied and is always there to help, even if he isn't great at it. Michael states frequently that he thinks he's the prettiest man alive despite some of his shortcomings. Michael is around six feet tall and incredibly thin. Some have even said he looks gaunt. Michael has dark brown hair with more grey in it than William's and a forelock sticking out about two inches from his head. He's got a five o'clock shadow going on and he has a mustache that's just starting to grow. Michael has thick eyebrows and hazel eyes along with a few wrinkles here and there as well as a wide nose bridge. He wore a black v-neck under a beige jacket with a pair of grey cargo pants and shin-high boots. Michael speaks with a Canadian accent and often smirks while doing so. Everyone jokes that even Stephen could kick this guy's ass.**

"I'm still betting he could've." Dante laughed.

Yang raised her hand. "Was he that-"

"Yes."

 **Around five minutes passed after everyone got to know each other so Eliza got their attention. "Alright everyone, it is about that time. Get to your stations because nobody likes a hotel with no workers!". The five adults got out of the kitchen. "You two, come with me."**

"And that's it." Ruby said  
"That's it?" Serana asked.

"Did I stutter?" Serana just sighed already knowing the answer.

"What now, guys?" Ruby asked around.

"You fellas up for going outside?" Jaune offered.

Most agreed and joined Jaune in his outdoor trip. Farkas, and Ren decided to sit back.

"So you want to play cards?" Ren asked and pulled out a deck of playing cards from his pocket.

"Sure, though I don't know how to play." Farkas told.

"I'll teach you, big guy."

 **That is the end of this chapter! Sorry for not updating in awhile and just to warn you, next chapter will be all outside of the book because I want to show you more about Rock and more importantly, duels. I hope to see your Strawpoll votes and I will see you later.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello people of planet Earth. This is another chapter from the superior race, the Martians. But in all seriousness, this chapter will have none of the book in here so if you want that you have to wait for me to finish the next chapter.**

The eleven people who offered to actually do this, Team RWBY, Team JNPR minus Ren, Cordelia, Serana, Rock, and Dante, walked towards the arena. This was the first time they had seen it. Well, besides Jaune and Pyrrha. There were ropes on the sides of it and the arena was a whitish color all around it, almost looking as if the older paint was peeling from it. Dante jumped onto it and noticed that it was definitely sturdy which went against its initial appearance. "Great, this thing actually can support all of our weight. Good to know it won't crush us while we're fighting." Dante stated.

Weiss rolled her eyes. "Of course it would be able to support our weight, it would be a waste if it couldn't. Besides, I don't think we are all going to be on it at once anyway."

Dante turned his eyes and just glanced at her. "No one asked you, ice princess." After hearing that reply she settled to glare at him while the rest of Team RWBY tried to settle her down. "So what are we doing: one v. one, two v. two, three v. three…what?" Yang asked.

"Why not tournament style?" Rock questioned. The rest of them agreed to the suggestion. It would limit the time that it would take to have everyone fight each other and make it so that people like Jaune wouldn't have to hurt themselves from fatigue.

"Wait! Before we start, let me get something." Rock suddenly ran into the house and came out soon after. It was a suitcase that had a crescent moon on it. It had small red outlines and seemed to carry a small object.

"What's in there?" Blake inquired.

"Just my weapons." Rock replied. The rest of them realized that they had not seen his weapon as of yet. Now that they thought about it, they didn't even want to know, sans Ruby.

"So can we get this started yet or no?" Dante punched the air.

"Uh, sure, yeah, uh, let's just get this going" Ruby said.

"I guess Dante will be against Ruby for the first match." Cordelia commented. Dante groaned. Why did he open his mouth?

They soon got into their starting points. "Ready, kid?"

"Yes." Ruby answered nervously. She got out Crescent Rose and held it straight in front of her. Dante mirrored her movements. He pulled out Rebellion and with his other hand he taunted her. "Come on~!"

She charged at him, about halfway activated her semblance catching Dante off guard, and would have chopped him across the neck if he didn't jump back.

"Seems like I need to take you more seriously. How funny." Dante teased. He retaliated with a short downwards chop which she easily dodged. Ruby activated her semblance once again, but since Dante saw it coming, he activated Quicksilver and saw her moving at a normal speed. He grabbed her arm and threw her into one of the ropes. She uncontrollably came running back and Dante took out Gilgamesh and kicked her in the leg, causing her to fall.

"What happened?" Ruby asked in a dazed state. She quickly recovered and shot a few shots at him, which he quickly countered with Ebony and Ivory. He then switched to Rebellion, lunged forward, and somehow negated the laws of gravity to finally hit her with the sword tip. She was launched a few feet but thanks to her aura she was fine, albeit a little scratched but it was easily regenerated and then she stood up. Dante suddenly remembered something. He heard dialogue in the background, but it was heavily muffled. All he heard was "Aura and soul...Finally creatures of Grimm…". "What the hell?" he was wide-eyed. In fact, his expression was hilarious if you weren't worrying about why he did that in the first place.

She stopped dead in her tracks and asked "Are you okay?".

"Yeah… Yeah I should be fine." he replied.

The two continued their fight again. The fight was quickly ended when Dante started to take the offensive. Ruby could defend herself for a few minutes before he became faster as if he wasn't trying from the beginning. Dante quickly kicked her in the jaw and her body flew out of the arena, resulting in his win.

Dante got out of the arena and said "So I guess I win. Does that mean I get to select the next match?".

"I guess so." Cordelia replied.

"Okay, I select you and you." Dante pointed at both Cordelia and Jaune. Jaune just gave a gloomy look while Cordelia just gave him an annoyed face. "Of course you would pick me, because you know we are siblings."

The two got into the arena and Cordelia pulled out her spear off her back. The group (minus Dante) was surprised simply because they never got to see all of the weapon in its full glory. It had engravings reaching all the way down just before the bottom of it. In the middle of them it had a small crack that looked like magma coming out of the ground. The spear head had a small, demonic face that looked like a human's face mixed with a lizards. Down at the bottom, there was a firm piece of wood holding the thing together. Jaune was flabbergasted by her weapon. A spear was the furthest away from his mind, especially one so cool-looking. "So can you cut me some slack?" Jaune questioned. The rest of them sweat-dropped at his utter lack of confidence.

"Afraid I can't, and besides…" She put her hands around her spear. "I can't exactly not try now can I?"

The fight was a massacre for Jaune. Everything he did was easily blocked or swiped away by her. But what made it even worse was the fact that she would tell him what he was doing wrong by saying things like "Too slow." or, better yet, "Try harder with those swings." .

After ten minutes of playing around with him she booted him into the ropes and got him into a chokehold, knocking him out.

She got out of the arena and Pyrrha started panicking and yelling at Cordelia. She said coldly, "People won't be so nice to him in a real combat encounter." Pyrrha got afraid after that statement. Pyrrha felt sadness, self experience, and grief from what she said.

"Okay now it shall be Blake and her." Yang pointed at Serana. Both nodded and went into the arena. Blake took out Gambol Shroud while Serana summoned a lightning spell and drew her Elven Dagger.

"Why did we agree to this again?" Blake questioned.

"Probably because we didn't expect this of all things." she responded.

The two began their fight. It was a pretty even fight with Serana being able to rival Blake's speed with her lightning spells, and when she got close she managed to still keep up with her dagger. Blake went to stab Serana with Gambol Shroud when the unexpected happened. She grabbed the blade with her bare hand and before Blake hit the ground she hit her with a lightning spell, sending her across the arena, though not far enough that she would be sent out. Serana walked to her and she thrusted her dagger however, she stopped it just short of her jugular and said calmly "Yield." Blake got up, produced a smile, and replied with "I guess that is the end of my run, huh? But I guess I should say that it wasn't that bad of a match.".

The two got out of the ring and sat on benches around the ring and nearly passed out there. "We probably should have gotten water." Rock commented.

"Yeah, probably. Actually let me get some right now." Jaune responded and dashed towards the house to get water."

After Jaune returned with water, they continued through the brackets. Yang and Nora was coming up. Yang unleashed Ember Celica from her golden arm braces. "You really wanna do this?"

Across the ring was Nora, who swung her silver and pink hammer, Magnhild, into the ring as it transformed into a pink grenade launcher. "When DON'T I wanna!?" she grinned. Dante imitated a bell dinging. Almost prematurely, Nora shot a grenade into the middle of the arena, exploding on impact. Yang covered her face. Everybody watching, excluding Team RWBY, Jaune, and Pyrrha, was surprised at not only the screws Nora has loose, but the fact that the arena could handle such an explosion. "What the-!?" someone shouted.

"Nora, what is wrong with you?" Cordelia scolded. It seems her words were ignored not by negligence but the sheer volume of the explosion, as expected. Yang dashed and grabbed Nora's arm before she could fire another shot. Nora attempted to clock Yang but she dodged and quickly headbutted her. Nora returned the favor, knocking Yang back two feet. Yang stayed low as Nora laid out another grenade. Yang sweeped at Nora's feet, bringing her to her bottom. Yang rolled back, jumped up, and performed a dive kick. Nora parried using Magnhild and turned it back into a hammer. She pushed forward, getting Yang off of her as she attempted to hit her with the handle of the hammer. Yang extended her arm and fired her rounds. Nora seemed to ignore them as she rushed in and gave Yang a fast elbow.

Nora read Yang's attack as she blocked her next punch. She kicked her in the shin and kneed her in the teeth. Yang didn't like this one bit. Yang continued to fire rounds, but Nora was keeping up her defense, impressing Yang and every spectator. _All of that with a hammer? I'm not messing with her_ , Rock thought. Yang was out of rounds so she did a front flip, kicking Nora downward in the process. Yang let out a battle cry as her eyes became red as beets and her hair glowed like the Sun.

She widened her stance and kicked Nora while she was down. Nora was kicked upward, though she made a smart move and dropped her hammer. Though it didn't hit Yang, it distracted her long enough for Nora to sock her in the chest. To Nora's surprise, she didn't even flinch or move a muscle to the punch. She cracked her knuckles and said, "Prepare to be amazed.". Nora couldn't let out a word as Yang hit her with a barrage of chain punches. Yang finished her flurry as she cocked her right fist back and rammed it into her abdomen. She uppercutted Nora with her left hand and then she jumped, carrying Nora with her.

Nora came crashing down, bouncing just a few inches from the floor. "That was corny." she muttered.  
"Then allow me to correct myself." Yang responded. "Prepare to be a- _maized_!" The crowd cheered, though everyone died a little inside after hearing Yang's awful pun. Yang shook her head as her eyes and hair returned to their normal state. She held her hand out for Nora. Nora grabbed it, allowing her help. Both fighters laughed as they walked out of the arena.

"Okay, who wants to go against me? Because there is two of you." Rock questioned. Both Weiss and Pyrrha raised their hands as if Rock was a teacher asking a simple question. He sighed. "I guess this will be a coin toss." Rock pulled out a quarter and asked, "Who calls what?" Pyrrha replied with "Heads." Rock flipped it yet he still got tails. Rock jogged to the arena while Weiss walked. Rock opened up his suitcase, pulling out his weapons. Both Weiss and the spectators gasped. It was a short sword with red lines connecting at the sword tip. There was stainless steel on the outside of the sword while the hilt had dark leather complementing the metal part of it. The gun on the other hand was a completely colored black pistol. It had an automatic receiver. The grip was made for stability, seeming to be made for the auto-fire function. The stock was shorter. It had his symbol on the side of it, a crescent moon with a red outline.

"Like what you see?" Rock asked confidently.

Weiss got out of her trance. "It is quite beautiful, however, I still will not lose unlike two members of my team." She gave a glare at both Blake and Ruby. Both gave her a sheepish expression.

"I think you might just be wrong there, Snow White." Rock stared Weiss in the eye with the cockiest smirk on.

"But if you think you can do it, then come at me." He simply put his hand out and made his pointer finger wave. Weiss was the first one to attack with a lunge. She nearly hit Rock in his hand, however before she could do that he dodged out of the way all while keeping his hood up. Rock quickly countered with a sword swipe at her side, although, she used a glyph to defend herself.

"Hmm!" Rock hummed in surprise. He didn't expect her to see him coming, but then again he wasn't known for speed but more so for power.

Rock continued to go on the offensive while Weiss continuously blocked his attacks with her glyphs. After a while, Rock was starting to get annoyed, so what did he do? He just increased the power of his sword strikes. Funnily enough, it actually worked on her; after a few strikes, one of her glyphs broke. She gasped, but before she could actually think, Rock dropped down low and went for her legs with a sweeping kick. _He actually managed to break one of my glyphs. But how? There is no way he could have exerted that much force to be able to break them._ Weiss thought to herself.

Weiss got a few seconds of breathing time before she had to go back on the defensive. After two more minutes of enduring his attacks, Weiss decided to go on the offensive. She started swiping wildly at Rock so much that he was starting to have problems dodging. Weiss went for a stab with her sword, but when she finally made contact, the crowd was horrified. Blood splattered across the arena, a loud scream was heard, and finally Rock's body fell to the floor. That was until he got back up panting and picked up his sword and gun as if nothing happened.

"What's wrong?" Rock questioned. He stared at the crowd but focused more on Dante and Cordelia, who had their mouths agape.

"Well, kid, I think you already know what we are thinking." Dante responded.

"I can guess that you're both surprised that I am a demon, though only partly. You see, that was the only thing that I didn't tell you two because I know you would most likely kill me on the spot. Although, I do remember just a little bit about you knowing this, but again, you didn't kill me there so why would you now?" Both Dante and Rock just stared at each other for a while before Dante just shook his head with a smirk. "Well, kid, if you will continue on with this entertainment in the form of two people hitting each other."

The two continued their fight. Rock decided to be more defensive to avoid a situation like before. Rock went in for a few shots with his gun but all of them never got to their target as they were being shot down one by one by Weiss. But this was all a ploy. He dashed in, however, this was still not enough, as she still blocked the strike, but even still he grinned. He continued putting power into the strike until her guard broke from the sheer force. He continued to attack. _I can't last for much longer, my aura reserves aren't nearly as large as most others'._ Weiss thought to herself.

Weiss managed to disarm Rock. He still managed to hold himself with just his gun and his fists, not even attempting to get to his sword. Rock ran up to Weiss and instead of just going in for a superman punch like she thought, he went in for a drop kick, sending her flying and finally emptying her aura reserves causing her to lose to Rock. "I thought you said that you wouldn't lose like your other two teammates?" His face was still covered by the hood all she saw was a smirk. Weiss growled and sat down next to Blake outside of the arena.

 **This is the end of chapter 10. I know that I took a while to update this, but the reason was that I had school work and other things like the holidays so I couldn't really work on this much. The reason why I didn't include the full tournament is because I didn't want it to be 8k words or something. This will be another chapter long, though, so don't worry about that. I'm sorry for this, but at least you are getting something. Also vote. If you don't, then whatever happens happens.  
(P.S The link is in chapter 9)  
(P.P.S Happy Holidays!)**


	11. Chapter 11

**I know this might come late, but again, I really haven't been anywhere near working on this chapter simply because I wanted to make this chapter actually not just, you know, a chapter that is nothing but filler. In order to do that, I needed to think and make this creative. So enjoy.**

Weiss sat down next to Blake and Ruby, which Dante jokingly called the "losing corner". Ruby gave a sheepish expression and said "Well, I guess you were wrong, huh?". Weiss glowered a bit at Ruby but retracted. She knew that all she was doing was trying to lighten up the situation, although she still could have done better. She's a heiress of one of the most powerful companies, yet she was easily beaten by someone who she didn't even know. Then again, that could have also meant that she wasn't prepared. One thing was certain though, she needed to train harder so that this situation would never come up again.

"So, first two?" Blake asked. She still had a face that looked haggard, most likely from the fight before. In fact, she dozed off right after she asked.

"I say me and the bruiser." Dante commented. The bruiser he was referring to was Yang, and as soon as she saw who he was gesturing to, she had a savage grin across her face, intent on beating him to a pulp.

Both got into the arena in hopes of a win to write home about. Both thought that it would be an easy victory. Little did they know it would be drawn out for a while since both fighters were very stubborn.

"Soooooo...Let me guess, you're one of those people who finds pain enjoyable." Dante said.

Yang rolled her eyes. "No! Why would you assume that?"

"You don't want to know."

"Go, Yang! Beat his butt!" Ruby yelled. Weiss put her hand on Ruby's head and pushed down so that she would sit.

"Dante, you better not let this amateur brawler beat you or I will pummel you harder than she ever could!" Cordelia exclaimed. Dante nodded. His sister would sometimes make up a threat just so he would actually try. If only she knew of some of the things that he could do. He was Dante, son of Sparda, the most stylish badass demon hunter around.

Though no one else did, Jaune saw a flag next to the arena. It was obscured by some rocks so that no one could see it without focusing much on one specific area almost as if someone planned it that way. Against his better judgement he decided to investigate. Best case scenario, he would have something to signal the start of the fight. Worst case scenario, he would be in worse condition than he already was. Jaune unhurriedly went to the flag when he finally got there. It took him a while to actually get the rocks off of it, but when he did, he gasped. It had beautiful, golden insignias on it that seemed to form a dragon. The outline was red. For some reason, it seemed familiar to him, almost like a young adult when he visits his childhood home. He seized it and held it up for all to see.

Everyone else wondered what the flag was, but they all felt the same feeling as Jaune; that certain familiarity that definitely wasn't a coincidence. However, they all internally agreed that it would be another topic for later. With that signal, Jaune shouted "One, two, three!". On three, he threw down the flag, signifying that the match was starting.

On that que, Yang and Dante got ready to fight as they both crouched down and started circling around each other, waiting for the other to dare to make the first move. Dante was the first to make a move, however, with a very clumsy-looking charge reminiscent of Jaune's fighting style. Yang was ready to easily parry his attack and counter, but she didn't expect what happened next. When he got close, he vanished right in front of her in a red blur. Before she could react, she felt a hard hit against the back of her skull, sending her straight to the ground. She quickly got up, much to the annoyance of Dante, and still had that frustrating smirk on her face. "You do realize how much of an unfair advantage that is right?" Yang asked with one eyebrow raised. She stared at him and Dante facepalmed.

"If you think that's unfair, you haven't even seen half of my arsenal yet." Dante then proceeded to pull out a shotgun, and Yang followed up with shooting some of her shells of Ember Celica. Dante shook his head and kept firing (it wasn't like he didn't have infinite ammo). After a few seconds of that, he decided to zigzag through the bullets, trying not to get hit. He jumped up in an attempt to dropkick Yang in the face once he got close enough, but before he could do that, she grabbed his foot, punched him to the ground, and continued punching him. _I'm getting a really weird feeling of deja vu here_ , Dante thought to himself. His Devil Trigger was flaring because of how hard he was getting punched. Good thing no one noticed or else they would have started asking questions, and if there was anything Dante didn't like it was too many questions.

Before Yang could weaken him enough, Dante gripped her arm hard enough to almost crush it and flipped it around on her, making it so that he was the one throwing hooks at her. Little did he know that he was slowly fueling her Semblance and it was about to explode. After a few seconds, fire erupted from Yang. Her eyes were turning red and her hair was becoming even more gold than before. Before Dante could react, he was grabbed by his jacket and thrown into the side of the arena. A loud crack was heard.

He quickly got up and dusted himself off. He wagged his finger.

"Is that all you got?" Yang then responded with a quick rush at Dante. This was what he wanted. When she threw her first punch, he struck a pose and took all of the damage like a sponge would take water. Confused for a second, she kept swinging only to have the same effect. It wasn't until she heard three words that she realized her mistakes, "Game over, kid!". With that, Dante performed a palm strike that seemed to have all of her power behind it on her abdomen which not only knocked out her aura, it had enough strength to knock her out and won him the match.

"What did you do to my sister!?" Ruby yelled. All she wanted to know was if her sister would have any major side effects because of it or if she would be fine.

"Nothing serious. She should wake up in a few minutes at most… I hope." Dante replied.

The tourney continued. They had a vote on who should fight who and it was ultimately decided that Pyrrha and Cordelia would be the next contestants in this tournament. Both women walked up to each other in the arena and stared each other down, waiting for the first sign of hostility or fearfulness. It was eventually seen that neither word described either fighter so they got their weapons and started on the dropping of the flag. They clashed spears with the goal of trying to overpower the other and after that didn't work, Cordelia headbutted Pyrrha hard in the head and proceeded to hit her with the blunt end of her spear. Pyrrha went skyrocketing away from Cordelia as she felt the full effect of the strike.

She got up with a groan and proceeded to transform her sword into a javelin and throw it. Cordelia blocked it with no trouble and charged forward, but when she swiped, Pyrrha just barely used her semblance to make it seem like she had missed, although she didn't fool Team RWBY or Jaune and Nora.

Cordelia kept trying to hit her but to no avail. Pyrrha finally got tired of playing this game and bashed her shield against Cordelia's face, making her feel a little disoriented. Pyrrha used this advantage and kicked out Cordelia's legs. After a few seconds of being pummeled by Pyrrha, Cordelia grabbed Pyrrha's arm and started to pull her down. When Pyrrha hit the floor Cordelia got on top of her and started throwing hooks at her face. Most of them were blocked however the ones that weren't hit hard. After a while of just being on the defense she kicked Cordelia off of her, grabbed her weapon, and sliced at her but before she could do that she was blocked by Cordelia's spear. The others were amazed by the amount of speed Cordelia projected in that moment.

What Cordelia received, however, wasn't a pat on the back. It was a sharp crack from her jaw after having been slugged in her cheek. Cordelia managed to get up. When she touched her chin, she could tell that she had broken it. After taking in the moment she noticed that Pyrrha was glowing red. _So it seems as though I am actually getting through to her,_ Cordelia thought. Unfortunately, she knew that she couldn't take much more damage or she would pass out.

 _Seems as though I did manage to get her endurance down. Then again, my aura just ran out itself so I can't exactly go on for much longer myself,_ Pyrrha thought to herself. Without a second thought, both competitors grabbed their weapons and went into a full sprint at each other. Once they got close, Cordelia dropped her weapon and jumped, grabbing Pyrrha and flipping herself over, causing Pyrrha to hit the ground and be knocked out. But as soon as Cordelia finished the move, she also passed out and neither of them got up.

It was eventually decided that it was a tie and that both of them were eliminated yet they still had a while to go with the tournament. Next up were Rock and Serana, the final match of the second round. The winner of this match would fight Dante in the finals and neither of them were going to let this be an easy win for their opponent. Both got into the arena and readied their weapons. Rock pulled his pistol from hip, blowing the barrel in a taunting demeanor. Serana brandished her blade and rubbed her fingers across it, unblinking and with determination in her eyes. The match officially begun when Serana delivered a lightning spell, however, it was easily dodged. Rock responded with an overhead slash and catching Serana off guard. She fortunately blocked it before it could cleave her in two. She kicked him away and growled. Rock planted his sword into the ground and went sliding for a few feet until it landed just at the ring's edge. He managed to get his balance back and with his gun he shot a few rounds at her. Serana crouched down so that she was prone on the floor. This was simply a delay as he shot more at the ground, causing her to jump. Yet before he could fire more rounds, she shot another lightning spell. "You know, you are really irritating to fight against." Serana said.

"I get that a lot." Rock laughed as Serana scowled at him. He quickly regained his composure and ran at her full speed, waiting for her to react, which she did, though it wasn't what he was expecting her to do. She dodged the slash from his sword and proceeded to cut his arm. He managed to cut her cheek as well, making what Rock would call a fair trade.

"Seems as though I actually might have to try." Rock said with a smirk. He then fired an entire clip near her and prior to her reaction he managed to stab her leg, causing her to fall. Serana screamed in pain as her leg started to bleed heavily.

She managed to grab Rock by his hoodie despite her injury and she proceeded to send her other leg into his face. Rock stumbled back a bit and got hit with a full blown lightning spell before he could do anything to defend himself. Thankfully for him, he had a healing factor so he had nothing to worry about. Serana simply groaned and whispered to herself. "Why do I do these things to myself?" However, she had more important things to worry about than her actions.

Serana tried to get up. Before she could get all the way up, she fell back down. Rock stood where he was and tapped his feet waiting for her to get up. Serana was grumbling to herself, barely audible. "Do you want me to help you up?" Rock asked with a raised eyebrow. Before she could say yes or no he grabbed her hand and began pulling her up, waiting for the match to continue. "Now don't get me wrong, I would like to see your face on the floor defeated, but hey, since you possess good sportsmanship, I might as well return my end of the bargain and help you up." Serana hesitated, but she looked up and smiled at him as he got back on her feet. "How about I strike a deal?" Rock began. "We have 5 seconds to gather our bearings and then we start again… well, that is if you can walk."

Serana tried walking, but just setting her left foot on the floor caused immense pain through her leg so she tried her best to not put much pressure on it. Once the five seconds were up, Rock ran at Serana and tried to go for a lunge. Serana blocked it and fired a lightning spell. He was expecting this and he dodged it, thinking about what he could do next. Serana pulled out her dagger, jumped low to the ground, and stabbed through Rock's hip causing him to collapse. _I guess this is karma,_ Rock thought. He got up and turned around to see Serana on her hands and knees. She was breathing heavily. "Out of breath?" Rock asked her. Serana didn't answer. Rock walked toward her and leaned down with his hand open behind his ear. "What's that? You're gonna have to speak up." Serana didn't answer. "Silent in defeat, eh? Here goes nothing." Rock ran into the ropes of the ring, dashed toward Serana with the momentum from said ropes, and grabbed her by the chin. "Good night." was all Serana heard before she was punched across the ring, knocked out.

After the match was over, they tried to clean the arena for the final match. However they couldn't get rid of most of the blood stains in the arena. With Dante saying "What, do you need a magical mop to clean it off? There is no way that you can't clean off blood that recent!". Even when Dante did it, the blood still didn't come out. After a while they just said screw it and started the match.

 _Okay,_ Rock thought. _He only has a shotgun, two pistols, a sword, and gauntlets. This should be easy._ Oh, boy, was he proven wrong. The first thing that Dante pulled out was Lucifer, a weapon that looked like it was more like a shoulder pad than an actual weapon. Although Rock didn't see it, Lucifer had glowing swords on his back and to top that all off he had a rose in his mouth that he used to detonate said swords with. Rock stared at him with his thoughts being crushed by the thought that he could have even more weapons at his disposal.

The audience was split on who they cheered for. The match could go in either's favor, both of them are talented, to say the least. Nonetheless, the match was started with no delay. Dante waited for Rock to reach him and when he did, he jumped and started spinning around, leaving all of those red swords in the air, levitating above him. After what felt like a minute, Dante threw his rose at one of the swords and watched as all of them detonated around Rock, sending him flying. Miraculously, his clothes had no damage dealt to them.

Dante then pulled out another new toy. It was in the shape of a suitcase. It had what looked like a snarling wolf with a gem on its forehead. surrounded by wings with cracks in the center on the front of it, and it had weird yellow energy that looked like circuits. Dante proceeded to spin around, transforming it into one of its many forms which resembled a missile turret mounted on his shoulder. Sure enough, he did fire missiles out of it and as Rock saw it coming, he squeaked. After all of the dust was cleared, Rock said "Man, I swear you, are overcompensating for something… I mean, no one carries these many weapons." Dante responded with "Don't worry, this is my last toy, so you are safe from any surprises."

Dante switched back to his sword, Ebony, and Ivory. The two quickly got into a sword clash, however, this wasn't decided by power. It was decided by who had the better tactics. As the clash continued, Dante stopped it and ducked, kicking his leg out from under him. In response, Rock fired a few rounds, with one managing to hit Dante right in the head. Everyone gasped. This fight was going in a direction that no one was expecting. Before anyone could do anything to stop the fight, they saw Dante just shaking his head. Sighs soared across the crowd. The only one who wasn't surprised was Cordelia, as she had already known he would be alright. The crowd ultimately decided that they would question him later, with Weiss saying "We… will question you later."

The fight continued again in full pace with Rock continuing to be on the defense and Dante being on full offense, showing no sign of stopping. After some time, Dante pushed Rock against the ropes and managed to switch to Gilgamesh, kicking Rock in the ribs and causing him to get trapped between Dante and the ropes. Dante kept kneeing him in the stomach. Finally, he threw Rock halfway across the arena which caused his hood to fall down. His hair was as white as Dante's and his eyes were green. His hair was not too long nor too short. It was just above his eyebrows and combed a little to the left. He looked about 15 years old. "This of all things causes your hood to come off?" Dante asked with a questioning stare. "Are we going to fight or what?" Rock started, breathing heavily. He looked like he was injured; shortly after, he got back on his feet as if nothing happened. The fight seemed to be unceasing as both parties kept going. Their stamina decreased by zero and any injuries that they did get were easily healed.

The final confrontation started when Dante started with a stinger and then stopped himself half way to do a round trip. Rock shot a few gunshots to slow the sword down. It succeeded, however, as he was doing that he didn't notice Dante jumping into the air and as he looked up to see him, Dante smirked and started to spin with Ebony and Ivory out. He then started shooting. Rock was pelted with bullets and when the shooting finally ended he was covered in bullet holes. He fell and he hesitated, finally saying "I give up." Dante, already knowing what he should do he put his hand out and said "You did good, kid. Keep going and maybe you can catch up to me someday." Rock smiled and responded with "Didn't seem like that to me. It seemed to me like you had the upper hand the entire time." Unbeknownst to the both of them, they remembered the same event from long in their past with the same words mentioned those many years ago. All the crowd knew was that Dante won the tournament. Everyone celebrated with claps and cheers. Eventually, they went back inside. "How was it?" Ren nearly asked when he witnessed the blood-soaked combatants come through the door. "I'm not even gonna...Hey! Stop looking at my cards!" Farkas laughed.

 **So I finally make my return to the realm of this fanfic. To be honest, I was kind of burned out and filled with writer's block so much this chapter that it took me way longer to complete this then it should have. Although, I am glad that this took me a lot longer to complete because I feel a lot more content with this chapter than normal because I realize that I am not the best writer and that I kind of felt like this story has kind of, you know, been going at a snail's pace, which I plan on fixing. I hope to see you later for the next chapter.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Welcome back to this atrocity called a fanfiction. Yes I know how terrible some of these plot points are or how sometimes it feels like some of the characters are more OP than they should be. But there is time for celebration. We are going back to the book this chapter. I know, I know, I should maybe push the book more instead of having tournaments and stuff like that, but I feel like that was mostly supposed to be character development for Rock and some other characters. This is starting to turn into a tangent so I'm going to end it here and say enjoy!**

* * *

After the tournament, the participants quickly got in line to get themselves clean with Ruby only getting there first because of her semblance. Once she reached the door, however, she wasn't expecting how many curses she would get and quickly shut the door behind her before the angry mob could crush her petite, delicate body with their rage.

After everyone managed to get a shower, they quickly got into their rooms, or in Dante and Rock's case, the couches, falling asleep as soon as they touched their respective sleeping arrangements. Team RWBY woke up to the smell of eggs and toast. The smell was very strong which meant that it wasn't just for the person or people that made it. Blake was the first one to notice it, probably due to her enhanced smelling from her faunus heritage. Ruby was the one to actually get them to walk out the door, with her comically saying "Team RWBY, your first objective coming from your kind and generous leader is to get breakfast." She even struck a pose while doing it.

Afterward, Team RWBY was careful about the door, not wanting to wake anybody up. When they turned around however, both Ruby and Yang outright grinned trying not to laugh, but to no avail. They, however, did manage to make it more silent than normal, likely because they weren't mindless buffoons and realized what everyone was doing. Well, except for Jaune. Jaune was wearing a pink apron with the words "Don't touch below the apron". What made it worse was how Jaune was whistling to himself, not noticing the team in the background, probably because of him being in his own world, and maybe he thought that no one was awake yet.

He snapped out of it when he heard Yang walk up behind him and whisper "Nice apron you got there, vomit boy." All of a sudden, Jaune's face turned milky white and he turned around to see the rest of Team RWBY just shake their heads at him. Against their better judgement, they decided to help out the blonde with breakfast, which miraculously didn't result in a food fight like that time in the cafeteria where they were forced to clean up the entire lunch room by themselves. Ahh, good times. Shortly after though, Dante and Rock woke up only to out right start laughing as soon as they saw the apron with Dante exclaiming "Kid, I knew you were a little awkward, but Jesus, you are not going to find any respect by wearing that. If anything, all you will get is a few stares and laughs." After a while, they couldn't breath because of how hard they were laughing, which of course woke up the rest of the crew. Jaune just blushed as everyone stared at the apron and either laughed or outright just facepalmed with all of them having to say something; some nice, and some that really hurt his pride as a man. After all of that was done, they finished breakfast. They quickly got the book out and were deciding who would read. "Eh, I already read, like, five chapters ago and not all of you even went yet." Dante said.

The line just kept going until it managed to get to Jaune, and he sighed. This really wasn't his day at all. He spoke with as much disappointment in his voice as he possibly could. "Just give it to me." Jaune started to flip through the pages until he found the chapter he wanted. After he did, he made a noise with his mouth and started reading.

 **It had been a week or so since they had met the rest of the employees at the inn. Eliza had given them the job of dishwashers. While the job wasn't glamorous, it got them paid.**

Yang snorted. "Yeah, I would have never thought.".

"I'm reading." Jaune scolded with a smile.

 **Her reasoning for it was that they both needed to get used to it before they could be delivering meals or making sure that everyone's needs were taken care of, which was natural. This also led to those two easily becoming good friends with the rest of the staff, even the not very spoken Summer.**

"I can understand that alright." Weiss spoke as both Team RWBY and JNPR stared at Blake who gave them a questionable glance and said "I don't think I am nearly as bad as you make me out to be.".

 **Both Cordelia and Dante easily adjusted as they were both fast learners and soaked up information like a sponge, even though Dante sometimes didn't use it to his advantage.**

Dante spread his arms out wide with his mouth agape and said "What the hell?".

 **Sometimes if they really were overworked, Stephen would help them with the dishes and it was often a saving grace when it happened. Eliza was busier than ever since Dante took out the biker gang, and the inn was often crowded at night...another thing that Eliza needed to thank those two for.**

Rock just started listing off random things like "Helped with groceries, didn't drive me insane, and also beat up a biker gang that was harassing my inn." Everyone chuckled for a few seconds before getting back to the story.

 **In fact, today was going pretty well. To be honest, it could be described as great, too, although all good things must come to an end. Everyone had even managed to finish their workload early today and after they were done working, they all went into the back room and started having conversations about their day. "...And then the idiot managed to say 'Screw you!' to me and you want to know what I did? I said 'Have a good day!' and as I was walking past he gave me this look that just read** _ **What is wrong with this guy?**_ **." William laughed to himself as he recalled the tale humorously.**

"Well, doesn't that sound familiar?" Farkas questioned with a small smile.

"Yeah, except instead of sharing stories we are reading a book just for some two people." Serana replied.

" **You kids got any stories better than that?" William asked, gesturing towards Dante and Cordelia.**

" **Unless you want to hear about something really not that interesting, then no." Dante replied.**

 **The two weren't boring by any means, it was just that after all of the things they went through not even three weeks ago, it made sense why they didn't speak about anything in their past or anything else that was special in their relatively short lives.**

"Pretty good excuse." Yang said narrowing eyes at Dante and Cordelia while the both of them rolled their eyes at her.

" **Well anyone else?" William asked.**

 **The rest of them quickly denied having anything interesting to say. They switched to the topic of income and how they might have to expand the actual building itself because of how many people they have gotten as of late. "I think maybe we should add more rooms for guests so that we don't have to turn down people when we do eventually run out of rooms." Stephen suggested. The rest of them nodded, agreeing with him as it did make sense. There was a lot of logic in his statement. There have been times where they actually ran out of guest rooms and had to, unfortunately, turn people away, leaving them disappointed and most likely spreading how bad the inn was.**

"That does hold a merit of sense." Weiss said. As a fellow businesswoman that knew what running a business was like, she did understand how people could influence the reputation of said business.

 **After the day was over, everyone went home except for Dante, Cordelia, and Eliza. Eliza stayed only because she didn't have a fixed schedule unlike her other employees. Dante and Cordelia didn't leave because 1. they would have to walk for at least an hour or more just to get to her house, and 2. they didn't have the key for the house.**

"You would think that after a week she would have given you two a key for the house." Ren said with a hint of sarcasm.

"You would think." Cordelia answered with a smirk.

" **Listen you two, I need you kids to clean up the dining area and also finish some of these dishes that you didn't. Also, you don't have to worry about people seeing you. Everyone is busy sleeping." The two kids groaned but eventually complied and started their afternoon work assignment. Soon after they finished, they went back home. However, they saw something that looked eerie.**

"Can't you just have a normal day for once?" Yang interrogated. Dante just smirked and replied with "Do you really think I look like the kind of guy who would have a normal day, blondie?" Yang just shook her head at him.

 **Its right arm looked deformed as it was much shorter than his left one. It also looked like it was all black, easily being concealed by the dark night sky. Its jaw from afar looked as though it was hanging off. It seemed to have a blade in its hand and it looked like it was actually indented into his hand. Its body was too hard to see anything that was as bad as its face, but what they could tell was that its body was hunched over, though it still looked taller than an average person. Before they could get a better look, they had already passed by it. As brief as the moment was, the memories it brought would last forever.**

"Who wouldn't be scarred after seeing something like that?" Farkas asked but no one answered, already too focused on the book.

 **Once they managed to get to Eliza's house they opened up the door hurriedly and instead of starting dinner, they ran into the living room and sat down on the furniture. "So do you have any idea of what we saw?" Eliza questioned Dante and Cordelia who quickly shook their head.**

" **Actually… I think I have an idea." Cordelia spoke up. Eliza made a motion directing her to continue speaking.**

" **Well, it doesn't look normal now does it."**

"No, no it does not." Dante said while Cordelia just settled for a glare at him.

" **Not from where I was looking." Eliza replied.**

 **Cordelia sighed and said "What if some of those demons that attacked our house are starting… I mean, trying to push forward and get to the next place to attack..." she continued. "I mean, why wouldn't they? They know that they didn't kill all of that family and that those kids could easily grow up and start hunting them for revenge. What stops them from attacking even more people?" Cordelia put her hands to the side of her head, already feeling a headache coming on. Dante could feel the emotion coming out of his sister and put his hand on her shoulder. She looked towards him and without speaking; the words "Thank you." was emanated by her actions. "Okay, so obviously, we know that this could be bad not just for us, but everybody else, too! You, me, the inn, everyone!" Dante took a quick breath of air then continued. "They don't just stop at one person, they keep going until everyone is gone and before you think of it." Dante pointed at Eliza. "Putting us here and waiting won't help either, they will just kill us then move on to the town."**

" _In a way they are just like the Grimm who don't stop at just one person and can take out a whole entire village and then continue on to kill more people_." Ruby thought with a grimace.

" **Shit! I guess the only thing we can do is wait." Eliza said. The kids nodded to her. After the short conversation, they all went to bed, not really feeling like eating dinner or doing anything else for the evening.**

Jaune stopped reading and said dryly "That is the end of the chapter."

The entire room went silent waiting for Jaune to continue yet he didn't because he was doing the same thing, thinking. "There has to be something else they can do." "This is a stupid idea." "They have to fight back somehow." were some of the things they thought while they heard this. Finally, Rock spoke up.

"Okay, okay, most of us have come to the solution that this isn't the best idea." Weiss scoffed at the statement and only received a glare in return from Rock. "But… what else can they do? I mean, they really didn't have any other choice. Neither Dante nor Cordelia didn't have much training, and even if they did, they could easily be overwhelmed by the vast numbers of demons simply because of how little experience they had." After Rock's lecture, both Cordelia and Dante stared at him for a few seconds before eventually nodding at the boy, a nod which he returned.

After all of the discussion had stopped, the group settled down to try and sleep. However, Dante had something else in mind other than sleeping. Ever since Dante had heard of the library, his wanting to know what was in that room had flared. This was his chance. He silently got off of the couch, went over to the door where it was said to be, and quickly put his ear to the door to make sure that everyone was asleep before slowly inching the door open. When he got that done, he did what was necessary to open up the secret entrance and then stepped inside. He stepped inside and his eyes adjusted to the darkness and said "Well, she definitely didn't exaggerate the sheer quality of this joint." After searching around for awhile, he found two torches hanging on a wall and he noticed that one of them wasn't actually lit, and like an adventurer in a B-movie he turned the torch to see if it did anything. Not surprisingly, it opened up another passage that led deeper into the building. Taking a chance, he walked in not seeing the shadow creeping up on to him.

* * *

 **Oooooh, what is in store for Dante? Welp, you are going to have to read the next chapter to find. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I will see you whenever I plan on posting another chapter, which probably won't be anytime soon knowing my schedule.**

,


	13. Chapter 13

**Welcome to another chapter. Just to make peace with the cliffhanger last chapter, I will try and make this chapter longer, maybe about 3k words or more depending on whether or not I run into a writer's block.**

* * *

Cordelia was the first to wake up with a quiet yawn trying to not disturb her peaceful roommates. They managed to get into the room after they finished reading the book, but they hadn't realized how tired they really were and immediately started dozing off, hoping that they wouldn't be awoken like last time. "Heh, I guess it's better than not going to sleep at all."

After some time, Cordelia quickly got dressed and walked outside. It was completely silent like she expected. However, she noticed that Dante's sheets were more ruffled than they usually were. She looked over the couch to get a better look, but when she looked over, she saw what she didn't expect. He wasn't there, and that made her worry.

" _He might be outside."_ she thought yet didn't believe.

Almost like it was planned, the rest of the group walked out looking energized, and ready for the next chapter.

"Hey, guys, have you seen Dante?" Cordelia questioned them with a straight face.

"No, why?" Ruby asked with a brow raised. She was honestly curious since she hadn't heard him enter any other room or walk outside.

"Because he is not on the couch like he normally is." Cordelia responded. On the inside, she was panicking, but on the outside, she made it seem like she was perfectly calm as to not worry them.

Rock woke up after that statement and looked over to the other couch assuming he would see the older man. He instead saw the sheets empty. As he looked up and saw the rest of them, he spoke up and asked them the first thing that came to his mind: "Anybody want to fill me in?"

The team didn't know what to say.

"Well… we were just wondering where Dante could have gone." Weiss answered with a surprised look, not knowing that he had woken up.

"Funny, I was thinking the same thing." Rock commented with a frown. Rock wasn't the kind of guy who would enjoy being woken up.

Finally, all of their questions were answered when Dante was thrown across the room into the counter, covered in blood. Cordelia and Ruby were the first to react as they ran up to him. What injured Dante had a wolf for a head. His "armor" consisted of two straps wrapped across his chest with a big shield-like shape in the center with iron, as well as indents in it, most likely caused by Dante. He had about a foot on Dante in terms of height and was twice as heavy as him as well. Cargo pants and boots made up the clothing on his lower body.

"Cheap shot." Dante managed to say through his panting.

The man shook his head and responded with "Maybe you should know where your boundaries are, you brute."

As soon as he arrived, he had left with no trace of his existence other than Dante's blood flowing down the counter that he had been thrown into. Dante, with the help of Cordelia and Ruby, had managed to get on his feet. Conveniently, as he looked around, there was bottle of whiskey next to him. He quickly grabbed it and took a swig; as he took that quick swig, he made his way to the couch, stumbling, and passed out to let his healing factor do the work.

"What do we do now?" Blake asked.

"Well, we do what we were going to do: read the book." Weiss responded with a face that showed no emotion.

"Fine, but you're reading." Rock command.

Weiss made a sound of disappointment but didn't speak up to object. She flipped through the pages to see where they left off, and when she did found it, she let out an "ahh".

 **Dante woke up to what felt like a million beeps and groaned. He extended his arm and with much force shut off the alarm clock.**

"At least he's not as bad as Yang. She pretty much smashes them. You wouldn't believe how many of them we had to replace in one month of classes alone." Ruby said in exasperation. Cordelia seemed to pick up on the word classes. "Wait. classes? So, you go to school? Back in your realm?"

"Yeah, but I wouldn't really call it a normal school." Ruby answered her question before gesturing for Weiss to continue to read.

" **Stupid alarm clock." Dante muttered to himself before he got, or more attempted to get dressed.**

" **Dante, get down here!" Eliza yelled up the stairs. Surprisingly, she managed to get a response from the young boy. As Dante went down the steps, he didn't feel as safe as he had when he first came here. Maybe it was because of his naivety that he felt like he would be fine here or that he was always told that demons were mostly brain dead that he assumed that they would just think that he and Cordelia were dead. But one thing was certain. They had unintentionally given up on their main objective, and that was finding their lost brother Vergil. He honestly felt ashamed in himself for forgetting about searching for him when he got to feel safe and secure; while his brother was busy being in living hell, he was comfortable being able to have a place to live and rest.**

"He really shouldn't beat himself up so much." Cordelia muttered to herself, staring at her passed out brother's face.

 **When he managed to get down the steps he noticed something was off. The room was eerily quiet. It was not as loud as it normally was.**

"Ooh, spooky." Yang muttered to herself. The only one to hear her was Blake, who responded with a chuckle. When the others turned to look at her she waved them off saying that it was just something she was thinking about.

 **Dante started exploring the other rooms only to meet the same silence that had greeted him when he came down the steps, then he saw it blood was dripping down the ceiling. When he looked up, however, it stopped almost as if his sight was a switch.**

"This must be some sort of dream." Serana commented. The rest agreed, coming to the conclusion when they had heard about the blood.

 **Dante continued walking through the house, yet he had found neither signs of life within the house, nor noise. He finally came to the last door of the house. It was battered, worn more than usual. What unnerved him was the smell of blood on the other side of it.**

As soon as Weiss finished reading the paragraph, the tv, that so far had served no purpose, turned on and displayed a message.

" _Do you want to see what is on the other side of the door? Click the green button on the remote to say yes."_

The group had a quick debate on whether or not they wanted to see what was there instead of reading it. While they were split for a while, they eventually came to the conclusion that if it was something gruesome, no matter what, an image would still be ingrained into their brains. Weiss quickly clicked the green button on the remote while everyone got prepared for what they were about to see. The tv had picked up right where they had left off in the book and, thankfully, it was paused with Dante standing outside the door. What surprised team RWBY, JNPR, Farkas, Serana, and Rock, was how little the younger Dante and present Dante were different in terms of appearance.

He still retained his long hair and slouched with that "devil couldn't care" attitude. Although he was obviously shorter than his older counterpart, he had a resemblance to his older self's build. Though he wasn't as large as his older counterpart, he still had evidence of muscle.

After they all managed to grab their bearings, Weiss pressed the play button and let the scene unfold in front of them.

 **Dante, having a feeling of dread and uneasiness settle into his stomach, lightly pushed open the door, not prepared for what was about to happen. When the door opened after what felt like forever, all he saw were two things, blood, and the two corpses of people he recognized.**

As the scene came upon the group, they were all so terrified. Some looked around the room to see the reactions of the rest of them, only to see the same on all of their faces besides Serana who looked disgusted. The only people who knew why were Cordelia and Farkas. The former came over to her and whispered "If you need I can have you take a break. I know how you act around blood." Serana shook her head and whispered back "I can handle it, don't worry." Cordelia nodded and went back near Dante and got back into her sitting position.

" **No! No! This can't be happening!" Dante muttered to himself. Just to confirm his suspicions, Dante flipped over the two corpses and stepped back. They were Cordelia and Eliza, although they were barely recognizable. Cordelia's face was horribly disfigured with an ear missing. Some of her right cheek was clawed so much that he could see her cheekbone.**

Yang winced when she saw her cheek and how bad it looked. She had never seen something like that in her life, especially not when it came to Grimm, since it was very uncommon to cut open a Grimm mostly because of their hard exterior, and even if she did, she didn't care for the Grimm enough to check their bodies most of the time. They were just an obstacle, something to block their path; nothing else.

 **One of her eyes were popped out and her expression, even though she was dead, was one of shock and fear. Then Dante slowly moved his eyes over to Eliza, who was in even worse shape than Cordelia was. She had evidence of a struggle with cuts and bruises covering her body. She was also missing a finger and a toe.**

 **Dante had a look of shock on his face. He looked up and caught the culprit. It was the same thing that they saw when they were coming home that one day. Except, unlike then, he could see it clearly. It was even more intimidating and terrifying now then it was back then.**

"Wh-what is that?" Weiss stammered in disbelief looking at the monster on screen.

"That, Weiss, would be a demon, something that I doubt you are familiar with." Cordelia responded. She glared at the screen with gritted teeth, almost as if expecting it to pop out of the screen and attack them.

 **Before Dante could even react, the demon already was raising it's bladed hand, ready to chop him open. Dante raised his hands up to defend himself as he heard that demonic laughter. He waited a few seconds only to see it frozen in place, doing nothing. That was when he woke up in his bed.**

"At least we were expecting that, but even still it was hard to look at." Ren admitted while the tv shut off. The others quickly nodded.

Almost as if it was a coincidence, the group heard a yawn that came from Dante who had just recently woken up.

"What did I miss?" Dante asked. Everyone responded with "Nothing." or "You don't need to know."

Dante sweatdropped at their collective statement and thought to himself " _Eh, I can just ask when they finish this chapter which I doubt they did considering they're still in the living room._ "

 **Dante woke up, went downstairs, and was awarded with the smell of fresh breakfast in the air, which he followed until he reached the source. It was the kitchen where both Eliza and Cordelia were gathered. "Hey, I kept telling you to wake up. What took so long?" Eliza questioned, agitated.**

 **Dante's face turned white as snow and answered with "I guess I forgot to set my alarm clock." Dante still had the scenes of his nightmare ingrained into his mind. He would sometimes look at the both of them and only see their dead bodies.**

"Well, isn't that a bit morbid." Rock remarked.

"Really? I would have never guessed." Jaune said while rolling his eyes.

* * *

 **Two weeks had passed since Dante had that nightmare, and ever since, sleep was almost a virtue as his nightmare occurred almost as if it was on repeat. However, those two weeks weren't all dark skies and heavy rain, as he found out more about the other employees at the inn. Turns out that William, in fact, has grandkids and that they were just born a year ago. Steve had parents that he needed to support because neither of them could work due to the fact that they were paralyzed from the waist down and retired.**

"Boy, do I feel bad for him." Jaune said with a hint of sorrow.

"Why is it because he acts and almost looks like you in every way, Jaunie?" Nora questioned with an eyebrow raised. She just got a muttered response about him not looking like Steve at all.

 **Renae had no parents or kids, although there was a guy that she was interested in. Granted, it took a while to figure that out, and Summer had one newborn at home. Michael also said that his brother was an assistant teacher at some school very far away that wasn't exactly normal.**

"Did he mean...?" Weiss asked horrified.

"I think he's related to him." Yang answered. All of a sudden both Team RWBY and JNPR's faces turned white as snow.

"Wait, who are you referring to?" Serana interrogated with raised eyebrow. When she finished her statement they all looked at her and shook their heads. She most likely didn't want to know.

 **There was also one day in particular that stood out to Dante and that was when Steve accidentally managed to break the table and chairs all because he was trying to put the dirty dishes in a stack.**

"He does sound a lot like Jaune." Pyrrha admitted with one of her smiles that she had perfected from her time of being a celebrity. Jaune just sighed, already knowing that denying it wouldn't help.

 **Steve had came in with a pile of dishes struggling to carry it. Cordelia, feeling worried came over and asked for help only for Steve to deny the offer, but he thanked her for being considerate and had a good handle on it. That was until he got over to the table and the chairs.**

"Oh, this ought to be good." Dante said with a smirk on his face.

 **Steven noticed that some of the plates at the top of the stack were starting to wobble and he put his hand at the top to stabilize it only to fall backwards onto the table and chairs breaking them. Thankfully, Michael was there and he was fast enough to grab the dishes before they hit the ground and put them where they would be safe. "I would recommend caution, Steve. After all, those dishes did cost a lot.**

" **I know, it's just that I thought I had it. I can pay for the table and chairs." Steve had a guilty look on his face. Michael gave him a sympathetic look and responded "No, I can do it. I know that you didn't mean it."**

"I thought it said that he was supposed to be the rude one?" Yang questioned looking at Dante and Cordelia for an answer.

"Eh, he could be nice when he wanted to be." Dante answered. Yang nodded understanding what he meant.

 **Almost as if it was on cue, the rest of the crew came in having heard the sound from outside of the room.**

" **What the hell happened?" Eliza questioned with a panicked face.**

" **Steve tripped and broke the table and chairs; however, I wouldn't worry because I already planned to replace them." Michael stated in a matter of fact way.**

 **Some of them helped Steve up and scolded him. Afterward, Steve walked up to Eliza. "I'm sorry for the dishes. I really thought I had them covered. Thankfully, it was only a table and chairs instead of all of those plates, but even then, I still apologize." She stared at him for a second then punched him in the shoulder. "Idiot, I don't care about the table. Hell, I was probably going to replace it soon, anyway. All I care about is that one of my employees isn't in a hospital bed because he couldn't carry a bunch of plates." Steve just grinned and responded "Yeah, I guess that makes sense."**

"Well that seems to be the end of this chapter." Weiss announced.

"Ahh, that's it!? I was hoping for more!" Nora said disappointingly while Ren patted her on the back.

"I found it funny that this chapter started out so dark then ended so lightly." Blake commented.

"So, anyone want to fill me in to what you guys read before I woke up?" Dante questioned.

"Well, we can tell you after we have breakfast since we haven't had it yet." Cordelia answered. It actually reminded everyone that they haven't eaten and they all rushed to the kitchen to get something to eat. In fact, the only three still in their spots were Cordelia, Serana, and Rock. However, before Serana could get up, she was stopped by Cordelia. "I want to talk to you for a second. In private."

Serana raised an eyebrow. "What do you want to talk to me about?"

"You know what I want to talk about. Now, quick, we need to get somewhere we won't be overheard or seen." Serana nodded and followed her to their room. Even though they didn't know it, the walls in the rooms were soundproof so no one from the outside could hear their conversation.

* * *

 **Yeah, umm… I'm not dead; I was simply taking a break! By the way, the person I was referring to being related to Michael was Professor Port, well, because Michael's last name is Port. But, hey, good news, this is 3k words like I promised, and looking upon the future I want to explain how I will handle the DMC3 arc since we are coming across that arc really soon. When it comes to the manga, I will make each chapter one book. With the game, I will make each mission one chapter as well. So the DMC3 arc is going to be at least 22 chapters, and trust me, I know that this story been lacking action lately, but since Devil May Cry 3 is an action game, of course there will be tons of it. I hope you enjoy this chapter and I will see you sometime, hopefully soon!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Welcome to another chapter. From now on I am going to aim for a minimum of 3,000 words most of the time, unless I can't think of anything else for the said chapter. That's all I wanted to say, so for now I say enjoy!**

* * *

Cordelia was quick to shut the door behind them as soon as Serana had sluggishly came into the room as she did not want to risk anybody coming in and overhearing the conversation. As soon as Serana went to one of the room's many beds, she sighed. "I guess this has to do with my reaction to the blood?" Serana already knew that this was the answer yet, she decided to ask the question anyway.

"Of course. What else would it be about?" Cordelia answered. "Plus, it'll also be amusing to see how long it takes for them to realize that we are gone." She added a smirk to her statement which Serana easily returned.

* * *

Meanwhile, the rest of the group had somehow managed to start cooking their breakfast without burning the place down. This was especially surprising since Yang had the death wish of making ice puns around Weiss when she was cooking. "Yang Xiao Long, I will not stand for these acts of treason anymore!" Weiss fumed at said blonde.

"What's the matter, Weiss? You really need to _chill_ out." Yang teased. Weiss's face turned to deep red when she heard that statement come out of Yang's mouth.

"Yeah, Ice Queen. Maybe you should stop being so scolding hot." Much to Weiss's shock, it was not Yang but the smirking, smug-looking demon hunter that was currently enjoying his cereal on one of the many couches around the living room who dissed her.

Blake, who was currently right next to Dante, whispered into his ear " _I wouldn't suggest aggravating her."_ Dante snorted and muttered back " _I've seen people be even worse than her when pissed off._ " Blake raised an eyebrow. _Who could be worse than Weiss Schnee?_

Almost as if Dante was reading her thoughts, his smile was replaced with a frown and he asked "Have you ever been shot in the head when they looked at you once?" Blake was quick to shake her head.

"Do you think that person will be in this book?" Blake questioned. She was honestly curious as to what this mysterious person was like. Dante, from what she could observe, seemed to be the type of person that attracted the weirdest kinds of people. She flashed her eyes over to her leader. _In fact, he was_ _almost like Ruby in that sense._ Now that she thought about it, Cordelia and Yang were very similar. Except that Cordelia, thankfully, hasn't made one pun yet. Nonetheless, she did seem like that overprotective older sibling that would do anything to protect her younger ones. She was snapped out of her thoughts when Dante's mouth started to move again.

"Oh, believe me, she will be in this book. She's kind of important." As soon as Dante finished his answer, a familiar voice was heard.

"Oooh, so it's a woman, now lady killer?" Yang said. Blake rolled her eyes at Yang's obvious teasing.

A smirk once again appeared upon Dante's face "What? You jealous?"

Yang recoiled in disgust. "Hell no!"

"That's what I thought."

The conversation was interrupted by Ruby who asked if they had seen Cordelia or Serana. The three of them shrugged their shoulders not knowing where they were. In fact, they did not even see them leave. Ruby got her answer from Farkas who said that they left to talk about something.

"What could be so important that they decided to talk about it in private?" To their surprise it was not Ruby who spoke up this time. It was Weiss.

"You never know. It could be one of those 'girl talks.'" Dante responded with a lazy tone. He had long finished his cereal and already looked laid back.

"Or they could be talking about personal stuff." Jaune suggested. Weiss was considering both options. She easily threw away Dante's answer simply because of how nonchalantly he said it, almost like a joke. However, Jaune's did hold some merit. The two did whisper something to each other a while back. Whatever it was had to be pretty important based on the worried look on the redhead's face.

"I will get to the bottom of this." Weiss promised with a determined look on her face. Those in the room had varying reactions ranging from amused, particularly Dante. To exasperated, particularly Blake.

"They are in the room across from you." Farkas said. Weiss nodded and said "Thank you!" before she walked off. However, as soon as she did, Dante started laughing hysterically.

"Something you want to share with the class?" Rock questioned.

It took a while before Dante had managed to calm down before he finally replied with "We've been here for quite a bit and she still hasn't realized that the walls are soundproof yet." Team RBY's and JNPR's eyes widened coming to the same conclusion he had.

* * *

"Look, all I'm saying is that I am worried for you. I'm scared that you're not going to be able to think straight when things like this are going on." Cordelia put her hand on Serana's shoulder with a worried expression. "I don't want you to do something you'll regret."

"I… I get that." Serana stuttered. "It's just that I don't want to be looked down upon for something that I can't control." Cordelia nodded, understanding where she was coming from.

"Just remember, I am always here to help you." Cordelia's worried expression was long gone and was now replaced with a warm smile. They stood there for a while before Cordelia eventually said "Well, now that we are done with that, we have one thing else to do." Cordelia walked over to the door with a frown. However, when she opened up the door and saw someone hit the floor, she understood what caused her mood to suddenly change.

"Any reason why you decided to eavesdrop on us?" Cordelia growled. She had an annoyed tone in her voice, obviously not enjoying the fact that she had invaded their privacy. "Whatever I don't care enough to want to know." Cordelia walked over her body with Serana not that far behind. Weiss still had a shocked look on her face, not knowing how Cordelia had managed to find out that she was behind the door. Even more shocking to her was that she didn't get anything out of this.

Dante couldn't stop laughing at this point. "Oh, God! I still can't believe she didn't realize that the walls were soundproof!" His laughing was cut off by the yell from his darling sister. "Dante, what did you do!?" Everyone that was still in the room stared at Dante with a look of fear as their eyes widened.

"Welp. Someone's pissed." Rock said.

Before Dante could respond to Rock's obvious comment, Cordelia had already gotten to the living room and grabbed Dante by the collar and lifted him up. What unnerved Dante the most was how Cordelia's scowl turned into an insane smirk more fit for a psychopath than his sister. "So, little brother, mind telling me how Weiss managed to figure out that me and Serana were in the other room talking about something personal?" Dante laughed nervously. "Would you believe me if I said it was Farkas?"

Before Cordelia could knock her brother's teeth out, Serana grabbed her arm. "I wouldn't suggest doing something that you are going to regret." Cordelia sighed before eventually letting Dante down. She glared at Dante as she sat down next to Ruby on the couch.

"So what gave you idiots the bright idea to let her go through with her little plan?" Cordelia questioned. This was the first time everyone barring Dante, Serana, and Farkas had seen her in this state. It was very different from the kind and gentle woman they had gotten the good chance to meet even if it was temporary.

"Well, we didn't really think that she would get anything done since Dante apparently already figured out that the walls are soundproof." Rock calmly answered. Outwardly, he was as calm as normal but on the inside he was as afraid as a deer in front of headlights. It also didn't help that she was glaring at him with an intensity that could make even the most courageous of people feel fear.

Cordelia took a deep breath before she walked back into the hallway and dragged Weiss out of the doorway and into the living room. She glared at Weiss for a few seconds before she finally opened her mouth. "Mind explaining why you went through with your idiotic plan?"

Weiss sputtered for a few seconds before she finally answered. "I thought that there was no reason why you had to talk about something in private." Cordelia was still glaring as she spoke which didn't help her confidence at all. In fact she could probably admit that her glare was even worse than Yang's glare and her own glare combined.

"You know, for someone who acts so damn high and mighty, you really are stupid." Serana butted in, also glaring, albeit on a lesser, yet still as terrifying level. Weiss couldn't say anything. She was honestly too scared to.

"Okay, ladies break it up. We can discuss this after we finish the next chapter." Dante commented. The two ladies huffed before they sat down next to each other. Weiss's face was still pale for a second before she walked over to her partner. It was silent for a few seconds before Yang reached for the book and was about to read before she noticed something.

"Huh. This is weird." Yang had an eyebrow raised as she looked over the page.

"What's wrong, sis?" Ruby asked as she leaned over Yang's shoulder to look at the book. She noticed what was wrong, too. It had days and writing that told of the highlights of each day.

"It's organized like a research journal." Yang said. As soon as she finished her comment the rest came over to look, and to their surprise, she was not lying. It was actually organized like a research journal.

 **The 20 Days of Hell**

 **Day 1: Dante had somehow managed to convince Eliza to teach him how to shoot better. Eliza had a look of pride as she saw Dante manage to perfectly hit the small targets on all of the beer bottles.**

 **Day 2: Dante had walked into Eliza's study to see her writing up something. When he asked what she was doing she answered with "nothing important."**

"I actually forgot what that ended up being." Dante admitted with a frustrated look, trying his hardest to remember what it was that she had written. Dante turned his eyes to his sister who shrugged. Thankfully, her anger seemed to have dissipated a little in the short time that she had not been interrogating him.

 **Day 10: Michael and William managed to get into a fight with a rowdy customer. This argument made both Dante and Cordelia realize that it was a good idea not to get into a fight with those two. It seemed like those two had a comeback to everything that you threw at them.**

"Yeah, I remember how weird that was." Cordelia reminisced with a small smile.

"How bad was it?" Blake asked.. The two shook their heads at the teenager.

"They were like a wall. They were unmovable." The two responded.

 **Day 11: Cordelia had surprisingly managed to get interested in Summer's books. After work, the two of them were sitting at one of the many tables spread around the inn, reading silently, only sharing brief glances with each other once in awhile.**

"If only my friends had a taste in literature." Blake sighed to herself sadly. As soon as she finished talking Yang lowered the book to reveal a mischievous grin spread across her face.

"Well, Blakey, maybe that's because all of your books are-" before Yang could finish talking Blake covered her mouth and lowered a glare at the blonde before hissing at her. The others raised an eyebrow at her before shrugging their shoulders at each other. Knowing Yang, it was probably nothing.

"Now, Yang, do you feel like being a good girl?" Blake growled out. The girl nodded before she started reading again.

 **Day 12: Dante had started to have the same nightmare for a week now, and it was starting to get to him. The others were starting to notice, too.**

"Doesn't that sound familiar?" Yang had a dangerous tone etched into her sentence as she glared at Blake.

She sighed. "I already apologized for what I did. You don't have to rub it in my face." Blake may have said that, but, she still felt guilty for what she did. Though she didn't realize it then, she was running away again. If Yang hadn't snapped her out of it, she probably would have ran off to fight the White Fang again and most likely get herself killed, or worse, go missing and never see her team and her friends again.

" **Hey Dante, you want to go out for dinner tonight?" Cordelia questioned his brother. Dante's head shot up off of the kitchen table. The young boy had heavy bags under his dulled blue eyes. In truth, Cordelia had asked just so she could figure out what was wrong with her brother. He had seemed so distant for the past couple of days, having only seen other people when he had to eat or when he was at the inn. Save for those moments, he was locked up in his room or outside training with his guns.**

"I never would have guessed that someone like you would have problems sleeping from something as small and miniscule as a nightmare." Serana commented with a smirk as he stared at Dante.

"Eh, I guess it was new to me then. But when you fast forward and remember that you've went to Hell twice, nightmares end up being tame in comparison." he admitted with a "what-can-you-do" kind of shrug. Serana just hummed a response as she gestured for Yang to continue reading, but Blake and Jaune were quick to interrupt.

"You went to Hell not only once but twice?" Blake and Jaune questioned they had to try their hardest not to raise their voice at the unbelievable tale.

"Yep. It's quite easy to find demons there, so it's like Heaven for demon hunters." Dante said sarcastically, not realizing the irony in that statement. Okay, when he put it like that, it did make Blake and Jaune feel stupid for being surprised that he went to Hell.

 **Dante raised a thumb before he lowered his head on to the table. Cordelia sighed. She was starting to become frustrated with her brother's behavior. He had become quite irritable, snapping at the smallest of things. Yesterday he snapped at her for asking him if he wanted toast along with his eggs.**

" **What do you think?" he asked her sarcastically. Cordelia rolled her eyes and gave him the toast anyway.**

"Okay, maybe that wasn't really necessary." Dante commented. Cordelia just gave him a look.

"Okay, it definitely wasn't needed."

 **Cordelia had confronted him that night in his room, not content with how Dante was acting the past few days.**

" **So, little bro, you mind explaining to me what has been up with you for the past couple of days?" Dante looked up to reveal a frustrated face.**

" **Can we not talk about this right now?" Dante pleaded with his sister. Cordelia glared at him, not satisfied with how he was trying to dismiss her.**

" **Sorry to say that I can't do that, Dante. You have been acting distant and you've even started straight up ignoring people. Normally this wouldn't bother me. When you act like this, it is only for the day, but this time, it's been like for at least a week, plus it would take an idiot to not notice the bags under your eyes.**

"I don't know why but these words seem very familiar." Yang put a hand to her chin. Blake sighed. Did her partner not understand that she felt sorry for what she did when she was obsessed with finding out what the White Fang was planning? Then again, this was Yang. Trying to get her to understand something like that was like getting a dog to speak English.

 **Dante groaned for a second. "You have a point." Dante responded with a hand on his face. "Fine. You want to know so bad? It's because I have been graced with the same nightmare for the past 2 weeks, which in great detail shows you two dying!"**

 **Cordelia immediately felt a pang of guilt at the reasoning behind his "condition." As soon as he said that, however, a thought came to her mind and she had to resist every urge in her body not to smirk.**

"Knowing you, it is either the most tame thing imaginable, or something torturous." Serana spoke with suspicion.

Cordelia put a hand to her chest as she heard the raven-haired woman's claims. "Oh, please. Don't accuse me of that simply because of that one time I swapped out all of your books with smut."

"You did that three times! Not only that, but the smut wasn't even good." Serana aimed angry eyes at the redhead who had a smile that blossomed onto her face.

"Wait! So now you know smut well enough to be able to review it?" Cordelia questioned the woman. Serana glared at the woman.

"That isn't what I said, and you know it!" Serana was still glaring her red eyes at Cordelia who seemed impervious to it.

" **Dante, I won't be mad at you simply because you had a good explanation. However, I want you to describe it to me so that we can deal with it." Cordelia explained to Dante. He raised an eyebrow for a second before he laid down onto his bed. He did not seem to notice that a smile grew onto her face.** _ **Bingo,**_ **Cordelia thought to herself as she watched her brother fall onto his bed.**

" **Dante, I want you to tell me exactly what happened in this nightmare. I think it would do you better if you closed your eyes and imagined it in detail."**

 **Dante did as he was asked. He lied down on his bed and closed his eyes.**

"God, now I feel so stupid." Dante admitted as he laid his head back onto the back of the couch.

"In your defense, you were very tired." Cordelia said.

" **It's night, and I'm in the middle of a street. I can walk a few feet before I look into the alleys to see a bright, red eye before, suddenly, a handful of eyes appear before demons jump out and pile on top of me," Dante shivered as he recalled the tale. Cordelia felt bad for him, but this was the only way that he was going to go to sleep.**

" **And then I try to call for help, yet nothing comes out." Dante's voice was starting to become drowsy as he kept going.**

" **Finally, I see Verg, looking at me asking why I didn't save him." Dante finished. Cordelia heard him breathe slowly and saw his hand that was previously raised fall down onto the bed.**

"Who is Verg?" Pyrrha interrogated. She was honestly curious. She had not heard of anyone being mentioned with that name.

"Our brother, the one who went missing." Dante said. Pyrrha nodded her head before she looked at Yang, gesturing for her to keep reading.

 **Cordelia silently walked out of his room to see Eliza standing outside of his door. Cordelia's face turned to shock as she saw the woman staring at her. Noticing the awkward silence, Eliza spoke up.**

" **Did you manage to fix his problem?" Eliza questioned her. Cordelia sighed.**

" **I don't know. All I know is that the reason he was being a jerk is that he's constantly having this nightmare." Eliza's eyes widened in surprise. "In fact, he was lacking so much sleep that I managed to get him to fall for the obvious trick of telling him that he should lay down on the bed and close his eyes while telling me the details of his nightmare." Eliza hummed in realization before she walked over to her room, and wished the young girl a good night.**

"Well that issue was solved." Jaune said. The rest of the group besides Ruby gave him a "no really" look.

 **Day 19: After a week Dante's "condition" had improved. He had been sleeping well ever since Cordelia had managed to talk to him. He had actually seemed to be performing better than he did before. He could do his own share of work and Cordelia's as well. Granted, he barely ever did simply because he was as lazy as a sloth, but it's the thought that counts.**

"It's still funny how that never changed." Cordelia sighed. It had been 20 years and his brother was still a lazy good for nothing prick. Still she wouldn't have him any other way.

"I've gotten better at least." Dante defended himself.

"No you somehow managed to get worse."

 **Day 20: Eliza's employees, minus Dante and Cordelia had the unfortunate chance to test her new brew of ale that she had managed to concoct.**

" **Hey Boss are you sure that this is safe? I mean it's kind a puke green color." William questioned as he stared at the ale with caution evident in his eyes.**

" **Of course! After all I made plenty of alcoholic beverages and you had no problem with those." Eliza said with a certain level of energy that was not usual for the black-haired woman.**

"Just because you made them before and succeeded, doesn't mean that you can't fail at all." Cordelia deadpanned. She had heard the horror stories that had come out of the five of them. In fact she remembered giving the five of them a hug in pity for what they had to go through.

" **Are you sure you didn't poison this?" Stephen asked with a raised eyebrow. He gave the woman a suspicious look.**

" **Eh, just trust me here, Steve. After all, when have I led you astray?" she questioned. As soon as those words were uttered, Summer stared at her with a comical expression. "Well, let's see...There was the encounter with the flirtatious brunette, and what did you do? You stood there laughing while Stephen had to try to convince her to go back to her room to no avail. And let's not even get started on the time you set him up for a date as an April Fool's prank." Eliza scratched her head sheepishly.**

" **Hey not my fault I want to see the kid spread his wings a little bit." She said.**

"Well isn't someone trying to cover their ass." Rock muttered with his arms crossed.

"I'm surprised she didn't get sued for how bad the ale was." Dante responded.

 **Eliza sighed "can you just drink it so that I can figure out whether or not I can start selling it?" Reluctantly they all drank it before immediately regretting it. William was the fastest to reach the bathroom though, leaving the rest of them to either vomit all over the floor or to pass out from the poisonous concoction. After a few minutes Stephen finally came out of the bathroom with a deep frown on his face. "Are you sure you didn't put rat poison or something in this, because it definitely tastes like it." Eliza honestly didn't think it would taste that bad or worse cause them to vomit. She was actually thinking it would taste better than it looked though, it looked like that thought turned out to be false as she watched her half conscious, or worse unconscious employees.**

"Welp that's it." Yang said as she watched everyone stare at her as if she was joking. "What I'm serious?"

"Yeah it's just that it seemed like there would be more." Blake responded with a doubting expression on her face. It wasn't like she didn't trust her partner it was just that there was no way that it would end like that.

"You sure there isn't another page or two left?" Serana questioned.

"Yep I'm sure. You can check if you want." They all went over to her and flipped over to the next page. But surprisingly, she was right. The next page started the next chapter. Which was most likely what they would be reading tomorrow, or what their body perceived as the next day. While the outside changed from day to night, they didn't know whether or not, it was just the people keeping them here meddling with it or if it was a natural flow of time.

"Okay so now that this chapter is done you ladies can fight and I can sit back and watch." Dante uttered. Said ladies glared at him for a little bit before they looked at Weiss.

"Before I start explaining myself, can I ask a question?" Weiss asked. Serana and Cordelia looked at each other before sighing. "Go ahead." both Cordelia and Serana said in sync.

"How did you know that I was there?" Weiss interrogated. Cordelia was silent for a minute before chuckling for a few seconds. "I saw your eye through the keyhole." Serana was silent for a few seconds before she stared suspiciously at Cordelia. _How could she see her with such a small focal point? She was standing up so she couldn't have possibly seen her. Hell, I didn't even see her and I was parallel from the door the entire time. I guess I let my guard down again. Granted, I can't exactly blame myself. I haven't felt this safe for a long time. Well, as safe as being locked in a room with numerous strangers that aren't even from my world goes._

"Anyway it's time for you to answer our questions now." Cordelia uttered with serious look on her face. Weiss gulped, it was going to be a long 10 minutes.

* * *

 **Anyway that is the end of the chapter. I am so sorry for how long this took, but I was very busy and wasn't really in the mood to write until a short time ago. But anyway, I just want to say thank you for all the attention my two stories are getting and I hope that you continue to enjoy them.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Welcome to another chapter. So I will begin this by saying that this is the end of an arc and next chapter will begin the Devil May Cry 3 arc, as if I haven't been already telling you about this for the past few chapters. But anyway let us just start the chapter.**

* * *

After both Cordelia and Serana had bombarded the "ice queen" with enough questions they left saying that "they had to search for something." leaving the rest of the room silent, not knowing what to say. Well, at least most of them did.

"Hey you guys think they are into each other?" Dante questioned the group who immediately blushed at the question. Ren was the first to ask "Why do you think that?"

Dante was quick to respond "I mean think of it, they spend so much time together and in private. Who knows what they are doing?" The others quickly doubted the statement with Rock having long tuned out after Dante had fired out the question. Yang hurriedly responded to the statement saying "Now you're starting to sound like Weiss."

"Hey!" Said people exclaimed. Though it was true. Had he learned nothing from Weiss' previous experiences if he were to try and figure anything out it would just result in failure just like it did for Weiss. Although, he was not the most subtle of people which did not help his odds either.

Not that long after both Serana and Cordelia returned with multiple bags of snacks and drinks. "Who knew they would be so nice as to leave us snacks and drinks. I certainly didn't." Cordelia said as she spoke her thoughts out loud.

"Wait were the snacks there before when we fell asleep last night?" Rock asked with a confused expression on his face. There was no way they could have missed something like that.

"Nah, I don't think so, then again, I never really searched." Cordelia responded nonchalantly then she continued. "So pick your snack." As soon was those words were uttered, it was a free for all for who got what. Ruby got the cookies (obviously), Rock got the popcorn, and Dante picked the pretzels, since his love, pizza, wasn't there, and rest of them got the leftovers. They did not doubt that Ruby would not mind sharing, but when it came to Dante and Rock they were not so sure.

"So are we going to start?" Serana asked. This seemed to cut everyone out of their silence as most of them pointed straight at Rock, who just sighed to himself realizing that it had to come sooner or later. He picked up the book and set it to the latest chapter.

" **Look I just think you two need a break for once. I mean you two have been working for days with no break time." Eliza said as she practically begged the two to stay home today. It was not like they really needed to be at the inn anyway, Monday's usually were not really busy. They could easily handle the workload without them.**

"Why would you two be against this idea? I mean you get a free day all to yourself." Rock questioned the two of them, who answered quite fast.

"Well, the place had some entertainment value to it. Hell it would be more fun than just sitting in your room all day." Dante responded with a bored expression on his face.

"That and the fact that we were kind of glued to her side ever since we arrived." Cordelia continued. Rock nodded before settling back down into the couch.

" **Fine but you better not complain about not having us around." Cordelia had her arms crossed like a mother scolding her child. Eliza threw her head back and laughed for a couple of seconds before she opened the door, and walked outside but, not before waving at the two who graciously waved back.**

As soon as Rock had finished reading that string of text, the t.v. turned itself on asking a message.

" _If you would like to see what unfolds press yes on the remote that is on the end table._ " Before anyone could say anything Rock grabbed the remote and clicked yes even though he knew he would receive some glares as a result.

"Why did you just press the button without consulting any of us first?" Ren questioned Rock.

Rock just shrugged his shoulders. "Eh I felt like it would be easier on us if we just let the t.v. show us what was happening instead of reading. In all honesty, Ren could not argue with the teenagers logic, because, truthfully, he had to agree with him. It was easier to just watch instead of reading.

 _ **Eliza was currently panicking as she watched the raw influx of people flooding the inn. At this rate there would be on room left in the inn, and this was after she had made extra room for people.**_

 _ **Maybe I should have brought them along after all. Eliza thought aloud as she watched her employees work hard just to get everyone's order and in some cases dragging handfuls of plates into the back room.**_

"This is the greatest downfall of humanity. Pride." Ren commented as he watched the woman stumble about trying to figure out what to do.

" _ **Hey boss, most of the rooms are already occupied and the ones that are still left are starting to run out fast." William said to Eliza, who quickly cursed at god for the luck that they decided to give her.**_

"Again who is to blame for this?" Serana sarcastically questioned.

 _ **Almost as if life wanted to screw her over more, another car pulled near the building however, this one was different from the rest of them. It was an suv but more high class, sporting a black paint job, there were no scratches on the car. (and she felt bad for the poor soul that did)**_

 _ **After a while a person wearing a nice suit stepped out of the car. His hair was brown and he had a slight stubble growing. He also wore glasses covering his eyes so she could not tell what eye color he had. Soon after he stepped out of the car his guards came out, most of them looked the exact same; bald and all male as well as wearing the same type of suit.**_

 _ **Why would someone like that visit a place like this. Eliza wondered as she watched the man walk closer and closer to the door of the inn. She could not quite put her mind on it but this man seemed to unnerve her. He had this dangerous aura about him, even though he was the skinniest out of everyone in that car.**_

 _ **When he finally opened up the door, he walked towards Eliza and stared at her for a couple of seconds which served to unnerve the poor woman. It seemed to get deadly silent as they watched the two stare each other down.**_

" _ **May I have a room?" the man asked. His voice sounded almost raspy as he talked to her, kind of like someone who had been talking for hours.**_

" _ **Sure but you might have to wait for a couple. We are kind of busy today." he continued to stare at her.**_

" _ **Good to know. But I have one more question." the man admitted.**_

" _ **What is it?" he smirked before he pulled his glasses down. It revealed two red eyes and they seemed to bore into her soul.**_

" _ **Where are the two kids." Eliza's eyes widened in panic. She could not tell this man where they were. If their story was true and they were being hunted by demons then there was no way that she would let some demons get them. Not after what they went through.**_

It seemed like both Cordelia and Dante knew what was going to happen next as their expression turned to one of regret. They stared at the T.V. hatefully as they remembered something.

 _ **It was around 8 at night when the kids started to get worried. Normally Eliza would be home by this time. Cordelia had long started pacing around the room and had a finger to her chin in thought.**_

" _ **Shouldn't she be home by now?" Dante was silent as he watched his sister speak her thoughts aloud. She then proceeded to turn towards him and Dante tried to look away until she grabbed him by the shoulder, garnering his attention. He sighed before he spoke up.**_

" _ **I'm sure she is fine. The inn isn't that far away so we could walk there if you want. That is, if it will get you to stop worrying." Cordelia was silent for a couple of seconds and continued to pace, but then, she stopped and turned towards him.**_

" _ **Let's go." Dante nodded before he grabbed his jacket and tossed Cordelia her's. The both of them walked out towards the direction of the inn.**_

Everyone in the room continued to stare at T.V.; waiting to see what would happen next.

 _ **When they finally saw the inn, they wished they had not. It was ablaze and they could hear screams from the inside. Some sounding human, others not so much. Without warning, Dante ran straight into the building, not caring for his own safety. When he ran in, he wished he hadn't. There was several dead bodies spread around the main room where you would get food or get a room to sleep in.**_

They all stared at the T.V. in horror as they saw all of the dead bodies on the floor.

 _ **After a couple of seconds he heard a scream and started heading towards it. He barged into the room that it was coming through and saw William shooting at a demon. The demon jumped at him and was about to slash him across the stomach if he did not shoot it straight in the head, killing it. He turned towards him.**_

" _ **Why are you here kid!?" William demanded as he was panting heavily.**_

" _ **What happened?" William shook his head.**_

" _ **Isn't it obvious kid? Demons came around and started killing our patrons." William looked like a broken man. His eyes looked dead as he continued to stare at the boy.**_

" _ **Where is Eliza?"**_

" _ **I don't know. I haven't seen her since this all began." he admitted. He looked around for a couple of seconds. "Try the kitchens."**_

" _ **What about you?"**_

" _ **Kid, I'll be fine. Don't worry about me." Dante sighed, before he reluctantly headed off towards the direction of the kitchens.**_

Everyone in the room sat forward, anxious to see what would happen next as they saw the younger version of Dante, run through the rooms.

 _ **Dante barged into the kitchen to see Renae being assaulted brutally by a demon. The poor woman was trying her best to try and fend the demon off with no success. She already had a hole in her side and bleeding out of it. She had her arm wrapped around it trying to stop the bleeding.**_

 _ **Dante ran and grabbed a pan that was straight next to the woman and hit the demon alongside the head multiple times until it finally stopped breathing. But it was still too late as Renae dropped to her knees and was struggling to remain conscious. She shook her head and glared straight at Dante.**_

" _ **Please don't worry about me. Go find Eliza, she went into the back room with one of those demons. I think I also saw Stephen and Summer go in there too." her breathes were becoming more and more hoarse as she continued until finally, she lost consciousness. Dante ran, trying to get to there as fast he could, but again he was already too late.**_

Everyone, besides Dante and Cordelia, looked at the screen in fear,

as they saw guts and limbs spread around the room.

 _ **The only one who was in one piece was Eliza. Though, she did have words carved into her that said "Daddy can't protect you now." Dante dropped to the ground. Again he had been too late to do anything, to protect people that he loved, and once again it was from the same culprit. If his father would not have left this would have never happened. His mother and brother would have still been with him and these poor people would have not suffered because of him.**_

Dante glared hatefully at the T.V. knowing that it was his fault for what happened to these people. Cordelia put her hand on her brother, trying to comfort him. Dante did nothing in response though, probably too busy blaming himself for what happened.

 _ **When Dante walked out of the building with Renae after he had managed to bandage her up with a first aid kit they had lying around, William was there with Cordelia and Michael who had managed to get out of the building because he had helped some of the patrons evacuate the building after the incident started, trying to keep warm. William was the first to walk up to Dante, concerned with the others' safety.**_

" _ **Where is Eliza, Steve, and Summers?" he asked, worried. Dante said nothing simply handing him Renae.**_

" _ **Get her to safety, the others won't be coming out." William seemed to understand what the boy meant as his eyes widened for a second, before they darkened once again. He didn't respond; instead he obliged and carried Renae over to the closest ambulance that was parked outside.**_

"What happened to the other two?" Farkas questioned. Dante shook his head.

"To be honest, I don't remember." Dante replied as he watched as the T.V. show an older Dante. He was wearing a simple white t-shirt and jeans. He really fit in with the rest of the people in the neighborhood.

 _ **Dante stood in front of an older building that looked rundown, with a portly, italian man right next to him.**_

" _ **So you going to take it?" the italian man asked.**_

" _ **Sure why not. How much?" Dante inquired. The italian man seemed to throw the bill for the building at Dante's face. Dante scoffed.**_

" _ **There's no way you got this at this price." Dante said.**_

" _ **Believe me I have my way of doing this. Chao Dante." Dante was confused as he watched the man walk away. He did not remember telling the man his name.**_

" _ **I must have been drunk. Speaking of which, I need some tomato juice." Dante muttered to himself as he looked over the bill to the building.**_

The T.V. faded out, signaling the end of the chapter. All of them let loose a deep breath that they did not know that they were holding in.

"What do we think is next?" Jaune questioned.

"Something." Dante and Cordelia sarcastically said.

"Let's just retire for the night." Ren commented. Seeing nothing else better to do, they agreed and eventually readied themselves for bed.

* * *

Everyone was asleep except for one person and that was Dante with a bottle of alcohol in his hands. He seemed to be deep in thought as he stared off into space. After a couple of seconds of thought, he heard a door open. When he looked over there he saw Serana, still half asleep as, she walked over to the kitchen. After a while, after her eyes had adjusted to the darkness, she noticed Dante there and proceeded to sit down next to him.

"You know you're really good at hiding your true self." Serana whispered to Dante, who continued to stare at her before snorting.

"Whatever could you mean." Dante said. His voice had that normal confidence in its tone, albeit a little bit less obvious.

"You put up a mask. A mask of confidence and bravado, so that you don't worry the people around you." Serana accused.

"Yeah sure, maybe when I was 16." Serana put her hand on Dante's shoulder. When he looked over at her, she had a worried expression on her face.

"Are you okay. I know that you just watched someone close to you die." Dante nodded his head.

"Perfectly fine. Now if you want we can share this bottle of alcohol." A goofy grin blossomed onto Serana's face.

"Why not I have nothing better to do right now."

"That's the spirit." Dante replied as he grabbed another shot glass and handed it to Serana.

* * *

 **Welp… all I am going to say is I'm sorry for the people that have been waiting for this. But I will post chapters 14 with this so that you can read two chapters instead of just one average length chapter. So, with that said, I say goodbye and expect a Professor Sparda chapter sometime soon.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello and welcome to a new chapter. I promise I will try to update more often but, I have been busy with writing other projects that I kind of have been ignoring the two stories that have been on my account. With that I will leave you to begin the chapter.**

* * *

When Dante woke up hours later, he felt a weight on top of him that he was not used to and a massive headache. The weight couldn't be his blanket because there was no way a blanket could weigh this much. When he opened up his eyes, however, he understood exactly why. Serana had somehow managed to get on top of him, thankfully still fully clothed. He was, too, so he did not need to worry about inappropriate thoughts. Though, he probably should wake her up.

Dante tapped her lightly on the shoulder. She seemed to stir for a couple of seconds before going back to her tired state.

"Two more seconds Cordelia." Dante snorted. Judging from her reaction, Serana must have been the lazy one of the group. Or maybe she wasn't, but on the blue moon that she was not awake when Cordelia woke up, Cordelia probably forced her awake.

"Sorry to say, but it's not Cordelia." Dante replied. Serana's eyes shot open, registering the scene in front of her, and she hurriedly got off of Dante with a dash of pink on her face. She looked around her and glared when she saw a certain redhead stifling a laugh. Dante looked up and gave an equally venomous glare at his sister.

"You two are such a good couple." Cordelia joked. The two lessened their glares, as questions filled their brains.

"How long have you been awake?" Serana inquired. Once again Cordelia had to stifle her laughter.

"Enough to see you two lovebirds cuddling." Cordelia cooed. That was until Serana hit her right on the top of the head. When she looked up, all she saw was Serana's red eyes staring into her soul.

"We. Are. Not. A. Thing." every word that Serana said, caused another hit on top of Cordelia's head, trying to emphasize the point. Cordelia winced after Serana finished her rant and started to rub her head.

"Okay. I get it. You don't need to bash my brains in." Serana huffed before she looked over towards the kitchen, noticing that something was being made. Before it managed to burn, she grabbed a hold of cooking duties for the day.

* * *

The rest of the gang woke up several minutes later. By the time Serana had put the simple breakfast down, people had already started taking plates and getting servings.

"So did I miss anything?" Farkas asked to Serana. She just raised her head a little bit, not wanting to look up to the point where the light would bother her head.

"No. Nothing."

"Then why did you go out here last night?" Farkas' question perplexed her. To be honest, she really could not remember why she had gone out there in the first place. Maybe it was her hangover talking, but she knew she did not go out there specifically because of Dante. She probably just went out there to clear her head or something. If the familiarity she had with the white-haired man was anything to go by, then she has done this plenty of times to him, well before they were put into this room.

"I can't remember. Though that's nothing new." Farkas snorted at the answer before he focused his attention back to his food.

* * *

"Hey guys. I think the T.V. has gotten tired of waiting on us." Dante said, calmly as he stared at the television. The others turned away from their breakfast and looked at the same source.

" _We are giving you a special offer. For the next couple of chapters, you do not have to read anything, and you can simply watch some good ol' television. Click yes if you accept the offer."_

After seeing the message, Weiss walked over to Dante.

"Well? What are you waiting for?" she asked before clicking the yes on the remote, and just like that it started up. Though, Weiss paused it before it could go any further just so that the others could finish their breakfast.

"I was waiting on you slowpokes." Dante answered honestly. This caused the others to eat their breakfasts faster and surely enough, in a few minutes everyone was already sitting on the couch.

"We going to get this party started?" Rock asked, sounding very similar to Dante in that scenario. Weiss reached back for the remote and clicked the start button, giving Rock his answer.

 _ **The first thing they saw was Dante holding one of his guns out straight in front of him. He wore a red trench coat that went all of the way down to his boats. His boots were black and went up a decent length. For pants, he wore simple black leather pants. On his hands were a pair of black fingerless gloves. The only thing that seemed to keep the jacket on was a belt going straight across his chest. The chest that had no undershirt.**_

As soon as Cordelia saw the outfit she rubbed her temple "Oh god this outfit. Dante, were you trying to look like a male prostitute?" as soon as those words escaped Cordelia's mouth, Dante started sputtering, causing everyone to start laughing at him.

"I had nothing to wear. Jeez, you act like owning a building is cheap." Dante replied, trying to defend himself.

" _ **So this is what they call a heartwarming family reunion, eh?" Dante said to his enemy. Those words left his mouth and it focused on a structure to the side of them and an ominous voice commented about the location.**_

" _ **People once cried out in fear to this tower "Temen-ni-Gru" A foundation that brought out fear. Fear….. Yes, fear.**_

Cordelia heard those words and she gasped in surprise. "How did you manage to get there?"

"Wait. What's Temen-ni-Gru?" Yang questioned. Cordelia sighed at the question.

"Our father sealed a demonic invasion there. As far as I remember, no one tried to open it back up. It was buried, never to be seen again. Hence why everyone thinks it's just legend."

"But anyway, to answer your question, it wasn't me who opened it up. So I think it's fair to assume you can figure out who did." Cordelia thought deeply for a couple of seconds before her eyes widened and she looked straight back up at the screen. There was no way it could be him.

 _ **Across from Dante was practically a splitting image of Dante with his hair slicked back. He wore a contrasting blue trench coat. On the inside of the coat was a yellow color. The coat had an extravagant pattern going down the sides and his pants were a darker shade of blue and met at his brown, knee high boots. Underneath his jacket was a black vest and he gripped an O Katana.**_

Cordelia just stared at the screen. Not knowing what to say. Before anyone could show any concern she just waved her hand, showing that she was fine.

" _ **You got that right." he responded. The screen then flashed to an eye surrounded by darkness.**_

" _ **The world was born of darkness." the ominous voice commented. The screen then flashed to a scene where half of the screen became white and black. The white side possessed a silhouette of a woman rising into the light, and the dark side possessed a skeleton with wings and horns rising.**_

" _ **Endless darkness, a container of chaos."**_

"What is this getting at?" Farkas asked. Dante shook his head.

"I thought it was obvious." Even though it was obvious to the siblings, everyone else was clueless as to what was going on.

" _ **But even in such a world, there was a line of light. And the world ended up separated in two."**_

"Or in simpler terms, demons and humans." Dante commented.

" _ **Darkness is the demon world and light is the human world. Together both worlds have continued to coexist for a long, long time." The background was eventually changed to a black one with white marks spread around it.**_

" _ **However, the king of the world of darkness once said "What is wrong with reuniting this world that was once one? Since then, the darkness stopped covering for the light and light rebelled against darkness to escape."**_

Some people had started to catch on at this point, though it was finally Ren who voiced the thought on everybody's mind.

"This is the legend. Isn't it?" Dante turned towards the young man before snorting.

"Ding ding! Get this kid a medal."

" _ **However, humans are weak. They have no chance against the power of demons from the world of darkness. So light was devoured by the depths of darkness, but at that very moment, when the lives of humans were about to be extinguished, he appeared."**_

Dante rolled his eyes, having heard this story multiple times before.

 _ **The image then changed again to a grotesque combination resembling the upstanding, decayed body of a winged, bird-like demon standing before what looked to be the moon.**_

" _ **Sparda, though an inhabitant of the demon world, he was one with a prideful soul. He holds no grudge against his own kind, but he holds his sword for light, or he wields his sword for the weak. Against this sword, even the king of the demon world was defeated, and without a king, darkness loses its power.**_

Dante scoffed. "You can hurry up, you know." Weiss just gave Dante a confused glance.

 _Why does he want to speed this up so much? It's not like we all know these things._

 _ **Once again it changed to a dark background with a white wing and grass with a grave on top of it.**_

" _ **Sparda feared for the return of darkness and so he sealed that world along with the people who took sides with it. As a result, humans, whose lives were extended, worshipped him as a hero who saved the human world, and not long after, people started calling him 'Sparda, The Legendary Dark Knight.'**_

"I was expecting something much cooler. Something like "Demon Killer" or "The Betrayer." Yang admitted.

" _ **However, Sparda one day secretly disappeared and the people eventually forgot about his existence. Soon, this hero who was once real, became just a legend and from a legend it then became a fairy tale."**_

 _ **Then it changed to a large graveyard filled with numerous, nameless individuals for a second before focusing on a grave that read the name Eva, then going inside what looked like a shop. Billiards balls rolled across the floor. A couch was very close to a door and was slightly to the left of his stairs which had an assortment of items stacked on top of it.**_

"Hell yeah! Now we're talking!" Dante exclaimed as he started to hear the familiar ringtone.

 _ **It focused on multiple parts of the shop, including a door that was closed with music blasting on the other end. The ringing continued before the phone eventually was sent skyward from its receiver. It was then that they saw a familiar white-haired male grabbing the phone. He had water dripping off of him indicating that he had just taken a shower. He was wearing the same attire from the beginning, though he did not have his jacket on, leaving him completely shirtless.**_

"Oh look. He looks even more like a prostitute." Serana whispered to her redhead friend, who snorted.

" _ **Hi, is this the funeral director?" the man on the other side of the receiver said. Dante scoffed. This was a fairly common occurrence for Dante as it seemed that Enzo did not want to change his phone number.**_

" _ **Sorry, but our line works only with live bodies. We don't deal with dead corpses, try someone else." he then threw the phone back into its regular position, effectively hanging up on the other person. Dante then proceeded to walk into the center of the room before eventually huffing.**_

" _ **Aah. For days it's been nothing but phone orders regarding corpses. Guess I'll have to make Enzo change the number."**_

"Asshole still hasn't changed the number." Dante grumbled, much to the amusement of the others.

 _ **Dante then walked over to a jukebox, repeatedly clicking a button to no result.**_

" _ **This machine's getting cranky again today, huh. Wonder if it's 'cause it's second hand." Dante thought aloud as he brought his leg back and kicked it. Surprisingly, this managed to get the thing to work. It started to play heavy metal music with lyrics that were practically impossible to hear clearly.**_

Weiss made a disgusted face. "You like that?" Dante gave her a look before focusing back on the T.V.

 _ **Dante grabbed a slice of pizza from an old box and then started to eat it before he heard a scream of his name.**_

" _ **Tsk." he said before walking back over to his desk and sitting down.**_

" _ **DANTEEEEE! Are you awake?"**_

"Can't sleep with your stupid voice affecting my brain." Dante said as he rolled his eyes.

" _ **Enzo."**_

" _ **Ciao." Enzo replied.**_

" _ **Oh, so you're awake."**_

" _ **I can't sleep with your stupid voice affecting my brain. So what is it?"**_

"Did you just try to reference yourself or…?" Yang asked.

"Nope. Total coincidence."

" _ **Don't 'what is it' me. I got you a job." this piqued Dante's interest as he was genuinely surprised the annoying, fat Italian had somehow managed to find him a job."**_

" _ **A job?" Enzo's face seemed to show irritation for a couple of seconds before returning back to his normal cheery self.**_

" _ **Didn't I tell you before?"**_

" _ **Oh that…" Dante replied tiredly.**_

" _ **Now wait a minute, don't start telling me you don't wanna take on boring jobs again! This one's three months worth of jobs! Dante! You should get out of your dirty room once in a while and show your face under the sun, ya know! Everytime I come into this room I feel like my nose's gonna rot. I'll be waiting at the usual. But don't make me wait too long, I tell ya. If I get tired of waiting and get drunk instead, our fortune will be history! Got it? Ciao." Dante waved his tomato juice bottle up, before noticing that it was his last one.**_

"What is so important about tomato juice?" Jaune inquired.

"Believe me kid. You'll understand when you're older." Dante responded.

 _ **Dante was walking down the street towards the regular place that he met Enzo. It was a strip club, which did not surprise Dante in the slightest. When he walked in, there were three girls. One was blonde dressed in a bunny costume with short hair, another was a dark-haired female with hair that went halfway down her face, and another one had long blonde hair and was in a dress.**_

" _ **Ni hao" the brunette said. She seemed disinterested at first until she noticed who walked in. The one in the bunny costume stepped in front of him.**_

" _ **That's some hard western outfit you got there." the woman said seductively.**_

"I think they think that you're a male prostitute." Cordelia said. Dante just huffed.

" _ **You too. I'm actually looking for a drunken Italian guy." The woman did not take long to realize who he was talking about.**_

" _ **If you're looking for Enzo he's on the second floor. Are you gonna join him?"**_

"Is she implying what I think she's implying?" Rock questioned, shocked. Sadly, no one had an answer.

" _ **Only if it's a rabbit hunt." Dante winked as he walked up the stairs.**_

" _ **Are you trying to seduce him? He specializes in iron bullets you know." the brunette commented, already understanding what her coworker was trying to do.**_

" _ **I know, but isn't it fine the way it is? I think it's attractive." she responded.**_

" _ **You better just give up." the third woman deadpanned before continuing "His dual handguns, Ebony and Ivory. Look at that thickness. You don't want more holes than you already have."**_

"Funny enough, those babies were upgraded not too long ago by some lady I

met when I came into town for the first time." Dante uttered before checking his guns.

" _ **Enzo? I'm coming in." Dante said as he started to push open the door to his room. He looked around the room and it was filled with blood and dead bodies.**_

" _ **Enzo?" Dante asked before hearing the demon charging straight at him. He pulled out Ebony and Ivory and started shooting the demon straight in front of him, blowing him in half.**_

"Woooo. Those guns pack quite a punch." Ruby said and Dante swore that he saw hearts in her eyes.

" _ **ENZO! You're done pretty fast this time aren't ya?" Dante yelled as he watched the demons circle him.**_

" _ **I ain't drunk yet! What are these monsters? Help me please! Dante!" Enzo said, though Dante did not seem to be paying him any attention.**_

" _ **Our guests don't look like they'll pay for all of this. Enzo are you gonna pay?" Dante continued to watch as the demons circled him.**_

" _ **H-help me already!" Enzo was panicking at this point as he hid underneath the covers and closed his eyes with his hands.**_

" _ **Guess I have no choice. I'll put it on their master's tab." Dante put Ebony and Ivory on opposite sides of himself before shooting every demon around him. He then grabbed one of the demon's scythes and spun it around killing the rest of the ones that were not already dead.**_

 _ **Dante felt himself lose balance for a little bit before he noticed the note under his foot. He grabbed the note and watched as the demon turned to sand.**_

"That's not normal for a demon." Cordelia thought aloud as she looked at her brother for answers.

"It's more the lesser demons. Though I only really ran into them a long time ago. Now they just explode."

" _ **Eek!" Enzo shrieked as he watched it fully disappear. "What is this Sand…?" Enzo continued as he looked at the remains.**_

" _ **Hmm." Dante said as he looked over the note. "Finding someone, Huh? Let's see… four million dollars reward. That's all right. "Retrieve the person in the picture." Dante commented as he shot another demon in the head.**_

"four million dollars just for a rescue. I should search for people more often." Cordelia admitted.

" _ **Reward will be paid in full once she is retrieved." Dante repeated as he read it over while sitting down before coming to a problem. "NO DOWN PAYMENT?! What the hell? HEY! ENZO!" Enzo quickly seemed to cower at the sudden outburst, trying to put on his belt.**_

" _ **I don't do lost kids."**_ _**Enzo quickly ran over to Dante.**_

"Why not? It's four million dollars!" Cordelia exclaimed. Dante shrugged,

"I don't do kids." Dante repeated.

" _ **BUT IT'S FOUR MILLION DOLLARS!"**_

"Exactly! I agree with Enzo for once and that's not easy to do!" Cordelia shouted, clearly irritated.

" _ **I'm not doing it." Dante uttered.**_

" _ **DON'T BE STUPID I ALREADY AGREED TO IT! I WAS RELYING ON YOU DANTE!"**_

 _ **It focused back on the downstairs of the club.**_

" _ **Isn't it a little noisy?" one of the girls asked.**_

" _ **I don't hear anything." the girl to the right of her said.**_

" _ **I'm not getting involved." the third woman confessed.**_

"Good choice." Dante responded.

" _ **Ah fine. In that case I want you to move out. That's my condition for getting you the cheap deal on that place you remember that?" Dante's eyes widened suddenly.**_

" _ **I HAVEN'T EVEN NAMED IT YET!" Enzo gave Dante a hopeful look.**_

" _ **So, you still in?" Enzo interrogated.**_

" _ **SHIT!" Dante suddenly got up and recited a certain line from the missing woman poster. "Alice…" It focused back on the note showing a poster of the girl. She was holding a white bunny with the words "wanted" at the top and "Alice" at the bottom of it.**_

"Alice in wonderland?" Cordelia raised an eyebrow at the image. It definitely did resemble the story.

" _ **Alice in Wonderland. Huh…" Dante continued. Then the background changed to an old looking building with two unknown figures entering through the door and after they opened it they saw a lone figure that looked a lot like Dante browsing the library.**_

The T.V. paused with the words "Take a break" taking up the entire screen. Dante sighed before he lounged back into the couch.

"So what are we going to do while we wait?" he asked. Thankfully, Blake already had an answer.

"We can just laze about for now. It's not like we have anything to do." the others nodded before they proceeded to sink further into the couch.

* * *

 **And that is it. Since we have started a new arc, I will warn you that I will most likely not make many changes to the canon of Devil May Cry 3 since it is mostly a template for most of the characters to discover more about the world and about Dante. So if that bothers you, I already plan to get through Devil May Cry 3 as fast as possible since I assume most people have played the game. With that I wish you farewell and hope you have a great day.**


End file.
